Last First Day
by 17rwake
Summary: Emma just moved to StoryBrooke to start her Senior Year. She meets Killian and hates him before the school day even starts. He takes this as a challenge fights for her love.
1. Last First Day

Last First Day

Chapter 1: First Day

Emma's alarm started going off at 6:00 am. She slammed her hand down on the snooze button and rolled over to look out the window. It was still a little dark outside with only a couple of lights passing as people drove to work. She groaned thinking about how she had to get ready for her first day of school, her last first day. The alarm started going off again reminding her that she had to start moving. She climbed out of bed and headed to the shower. In the shower she kept thinking about how her senior year of high school was going to suck. She moved to StoryBrooke, Maine about a month ago to live with yet another foster family. This will be her eighth family and third high school. The Charming's seemed like a nice family but if she had learned again from moving family to family is that the sweet act won't last long.

She got out of the shower and wrap herself in one of the fluffy towels that were provided to her. She walked across the carpet in her room to her closet. She opened the doors and just stared thinking of what wear. She decided on black skinny jean with a plain black t-shirt. As she started to put on her favorite black combat boots, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Emma said to the door. Mrs. Charming walked carrying a big white box with a silver bow across the top.

"Good morning darling, you look gorgeous this morning. Are you excited for your first day of senior year?" She sat down on the bed placing the mystery box next to her.

"As excited as I will ever be." Emma said sarcastically, quacking biting her tongue reminding herself that she has to save her sharp tongue for school. "Did you need something Mrs. Charming?"

"One of the traditions that we have here is that all the kids get a present for their first day of school." Mrs. Charming smiled and pointed to the box to her.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. I am not really family. "Emma said but deep down she started to warm up. None of the other families even talked to her let alone got her a gift.

"You are family to me and that's all that matters. Now open this box before I die of excitement." Emma walked over to the bed and pulled off the silver ribbon then slowly pulled up the lid. She gasped with shock and excitement with what was inside. It was a red leather jacket, the exact one that she tried on at the flea market she and Mrs. Charming went to a couple ago.

"Oh my gosh, you shouldn't have." Emma pulled out the jacket and put it on feeling the leather fit around her shoulders, it was a perfect fit.

"I saw you staring at it at the flea market and thought it would look gorgeous on you, which I was right about." Mrs. Charming stood up and stood behind Emma placing her hand lightly on her shoulders. Emma stiffed at the touch but relaxed quickly before Mrs. Charming noticed. "Now hurried up Emma, David is waiting downstairs to drive you." She squeezed Emma's shoulders quickly and turned to walk out the door.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Charming." Emma said turning to the woman she was starting to see as a mother. After Mrs. Charming left, Emma quickly put on some eyeliner and mascara. She throw her school supplies in her backpack. She put one of the straps on her shoulder and rushed out the door. As she got to the bottom of the stairs, she saw David leaning against the front door waiting for her. Mrs. Charming passed a doughnut and travel mug full of hot chocolate and cinnamon to Emma before she headed to the door.

"Ready to go, Emma?" David asked as he reached for the keys on the hooks next to the door.

"Only as ready as you can be going to high school." Emma said. David laughed and opened the door for her. As Emma walked outside she couldn't help but smile when the sun hit her face. She climbed in David's Jeep and they headed off to school.

"So, is there anything I need to know before I head into the hell hole people call school?" David laughed again.

"Wow, Emma, you sound so excited to be starting your senior year. Well, it is like every high school you have been to. Classes are boring and people are annoying but you are tough, you will get through it." David turned into the school parking lot finding a parking spot at the back of the parking spot. Emma climbed out of the car and started to reach for her backpack when suddenly a black motorcycle rushed in the empty spot next to her, almost hitting her.

"What the hell! You almost hit me." Emma spun around and yelled at the bastard that was driving. He turned to her, with his helmet still on and turned off the engine. "Well do you have anything to say?" Emma crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot. The mystery man finally took off his helmet. He shook his black hair out to get rid of helmet hair and looked at her with a smirk. She noticed how blue his eyes were and how hot he looked. She pursed her lips together and glared at him.

"My apologizes, love, I was districted by your beauty." He said with a strong Irish accent, which would have made Emma be a little nicer to him but she hated pet names.

"First of all, don't call me love and second that is a bullshit reason for your horrible driving." Emma turned to get her backpack and when she turned back around, Irish man was leaning over her with his two hands pushing against the Jeep, leaning in so his lips were almost touching hers. "Love, when I hit you, you will feel it." He whispered to her. Emma smirked at him and shot her knee up, hitting him hard in the nuts, making his double over and knee on the ground in front of her.

"Try that again, Lucky Charms, and I won't be as gentle." Emma said to her victim as she stepped over him. David had walked over to help Emma but he noticed that she could handle herself.

"Wow, Emma, you are first girl not to fall head over heels for Hook," David gave her a high five.

"Hook?"

"Yeah, the guy that will be probably never be able have kids cause of your knee." Emma laughed and walked through the front doors of the hell hole called StoryBrooke High School. This is going to be an interesting year Emma thought to herself.


	2. Partners

Chapter 2: Partners

David walked Emma to the main office so that she could get her locker and class schedule. She waved goodbye to David and walked into the office. It was black and white with interesting designs on the walls. She walked over to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello, my name is….." Emma started to say but the lady just pointed to the door at the end of a long hallway.

"The principal's office is right down there." Emma sighed and walked to the door. She knocked twice and heard a voice telling her to enter. She pushed up the big door and saw the office was the same as the main office, black and white, except an apple tree was growing in a pot off to the side.

"Have a sit, Miss Swan. My name is Regina Mills but you can call me Ms. Mills." The principal smiled at her with perfect white teeth and bright red lips. Emma sat down in one of the big chairs.

"Thank you, Ms. Mills."

"Now I see this is your third high school. Is that correct?" Ms. Mills looked at the file in front of her and then looked up at Emma. Emma nodded hoping Ms. Mills wasn't the super friendly type that wanted to know everything about her.

"Alright then, I have your class schedule and locker number all right here. Now I see that you asked for mechanic class. We have a good mechanic class but it is all boys in there. Will that be a problem?"

"No, Ms. Mills, I enjoy mechanics very much and I won't let a bunch of immature boys ruin that for me." Emma knew that once the boys learned about what she did out in the parking lot this morning, she would not have a problem with any of them.

"Well ok then, I was set up to have a person from our welcoming committee come and show you around school but she seems to be running late. So if you could just sitting in the waiting area, she should be here any moment." Ms. Mills stood up and Emma followed. She shook hands and walked out the door towards the waiting area, she passed on her way in. She looked down at her schedule when she sat down. Pre-Calculus, Physics, Honors English, Government, Mechanics, and Study Hall. She smiled a little when she saw how easy these classes were going to be.

"Well well well, hello there love." Emma's smiled quickly left her face when she recognized the voice. She looked up and saw Hook standing over her.

"What the hell do you want?" She glared at him and he just smiled and sat down on the chair next to her.

"As much as I love seeing your gorgeous face, I had to get ice for an accident I had this morning." Emma had to bite back a laugh after she remembered him rolling over on the parking lot ground like a dog.

"Well it serves you right, I only wish I knocked you in the mouth as well." Emma fired back at him, hoping he would get the idea of leaving her alone.

"Sweetheart, I will have access to my mouth anytime but you have to give me your name first." Hook winked at her and licked the bottom of his lips. Emma raised an eyebrow and glared even more.

"In your dreams, Lucky Charms." She looked to see a girl dressed in red and black walking over to them. Emma started to pray that person was here to take her away. Hook leaned in so that his mouth was almost touching her ear and whispers, "Only if you are in it, love". Emma jumped up and walked over quickly to the girl in red. She could feel Hook staring at her ass as she walked away.

"Hi, are you the girl that is supposed to show me around school?" The girl looked at Emma and her mouth spread into a big smile.

"Hi, my name is Ruby and you must be…." Emma quickly put her index finger to her mouth showing Ruby that she did not want her name said aloud. Hook had crept closer hoping to get the name of the blonde vixen but he loudly sighed when Emma stopped Ruby from saying it. Ruby looked at Emma then Hook then back at Emma.

"Well ok then, we must be going so that you don't miss too many of your classes on the first day. Even though nothing happens on the first day." Ruby hooked her arm with Emma and they walked off down the hallway. Emma looked around the school, not really listening to what Ruby was saying. This was the first school she had been to that was mostly black and white with a lot of floor ceiling windows. Ruby showed her where her locker was, Emma was happy with the placing because it was right next to her mechanics class.

"Well, I will leave you here, your mechanics class should be starting any minute now. And I will get you afterwards for lunch." Ruby waved goodbye and skipped off in the opposite direction. The bell rang and the school came alive with people talking as they walked to their lockers or class. Emma opened her locker and placed her books inside. She slammed the door shut and walked into her class. The teacher had not arrived yet so Emma just stood in the corner by the door. Students started to come and she noticed that Ms. Mills wasn't joking. There were no girls in this class except her. The final bell rang and the teacher came in.

"Alright, you guys know what to do. Same partners as last year so go do whatever you do." The teacher sit down in his chair and leaned back putting his feet up on the desk. Emma walked quietly over to him.

"Hi, my name is Emma Swan, I am new to this class." The teacher looked up and looked shocked at her.

"Well hello there, my name is Mr. Gold. Ummm well there doesn't seem to be any free partners available…" Just as he was about to finish his sentence, the door threw open. "Oh well nice of you to join us, Mr. Jones. You can work with Ms. Swan here." Emma was looking around the classroom as Mr. Gold when he said. When she looked back to her new partner, her heart skipped a beat.

"Well nice to see you again, love." Hook winked at her. She sighed at him and looked at Mr. Gold hoping this was a mistake. Mr. Gold just shrugged and waved his hand to send them away. Hook lead her to the car he was working on with his hand placed lightly on the small of her back. The other guys in the class stared at her, a couple of them whistled as she moved past them.

"Well, Swan, since we are partners now, we are going to be getting very close." Hook leaned in again and Emma quickly brought her foot down on his foot pressing so that he grimaced in pain. She just smirked and laughed.


	3. Lunchtime

Chapter 3: Lunchtime

"Bloody hell, woman that hurts." Hook glared at Emma till she lifted her foot off his.

"Well hopefully you will understand that I am not one to be messed with." Emma turned to the engine and inspected it. Once again she could feel Hook's eyes on her ass once again as she leaned over the car to get a better look.

"This car needs the clutch repaired." Hook told Emma standing next to her. She fell in love with this car at first sight. It was a classic yellow Volkswagen Beetle, she walked around the vehicle looking at the interior and exterior. As she walked back to the front of the vehicle, Hook noticed how much she was loving this car. "Do you want to go under or me?" He winked at her but keeping a safe distance. She rolled her eyes and picked up the tools she needed.

"I will go under and you can work on top." She bite her bottom lip and looked at Hook through her eyelashes. She decided to have fun with this guy since it looked like he wasn't going to leave her alone anytime soon, as she laid down on the roller.

"Bloody vixen." Hook groaned as he picked up his tools and started to work. An hour passed with no conversation between the partners. As the bell rang for lunch, Emma quickly slid out so she could leave as quickly as possible to meet up with Ruby. But Hook was standing in front of where she was sliding out and she knocked him over so that he fell on top her. She glared at him and he laughed.

"As much fun as this is, there are more enjoyable activities I like to do with a woman on her back." He leaned in so that their lips were close to touching. She glared at him then looked around to see if there was anyone else that could possible help her but the classroom had emptied. As she turned her face back to Hook, he quickly pressed his lips with hers then stood up. She laid on the roller in shock. He laughed and started walking away.

"What the hell was that?" Emma yelled at him when she finally found the strength to get off the roller. Hook looked over his shoulder at her.

"I needed to something to remind me why I was chasing you, till the next time Swan." Hook walked out the door as Ruby walked in. Emma quickly grab her stuff and walked over to Ruby. Ruby raised her eyebrow at Emma silently asking what the hell they were doing. Emma just looked at the floor and ignored Ruby's questioning looks, she was still trying to figure out what the hell happened herself. As they walked to the lunchroom Ruby started talking about her day and all the drama that happened during her last class. They walked in the lunchroom and Emma looked around looking for David. Ruby grabbed her elbow and lead her to a table near the window. Emma saw David but didn't recognized any of the other people.

"Hey everyone this is Emma. Emma this is Mary Margaret, Tinkerbelle, Graham, and Victor." Ruby introduced everyone to Emma as she sat down in the free seat next to David. She noticed David was sitting unusually close to the black pixie cut girl named Mary Margaret. She looked around the lunchroom not interested in the conversations her table was having. As she looked at the wall across the room from she saw Hook leaning against it, smiling at her. She glared at him, he winked at her and blew a kiss. She whipped her head back to the conversation her table was currently talking about.

"Ruby, you have to throw the party. Your parties are amazing and everyone in school is waiting for it." Tinkerbelle and Ruby were having an argument about Ruby throwing the first of school year party.

"I know Tink, but I have one every year. I think I just want to lay back and let someone else do the dirty work."

"It is senior year Ruby, this has to be the best party that you have ever thrown." Ruby pursed her lips together in deep thought.

"I could help you plan the party Ruby." Emma spoke up and every head at the table turned to look at her. "I have planned a bunch of parties at my old schools. It will give me something to pass the time as well." Ruby's mouth spread into a huge smile.

"Oh my gosh, that would be great. It will be the best party since my freshman year party." Ruby leaned over the table and pulled Emma into a hug.

"How many schools have you been to, Emma?" Emma turned her head to the person asking. Graham leaned forward looking at Emma and she noticed how hot Graham was. He had a small beard and brown wavy hair. His eyes were a dull blue and he had a small smile on his lips.

"I have been to three high school in the past four years." Emma finally answered.

"Is your dad military or something?" Graham moved over to sit across from her. The rest of the table had started making a list of everything they needed to plan for the party.

"No, I am a foster child." Emma shifted a little in her seat. This was always a conversation she didn't enjoy discussing. "I am actually living with the Charming's right now."

"Oh nice, I heard a rumor like that but I wasn't sure if to believe it." Graham leaned in, crossing his arms on the table. Emma blushed a little when she noticed how his eyes hadn't stopped looking at her. "By the way, don't look now but Hook keeps staring at you with a crazy jealous look." Hs voice dropped to a whisper. Emma turned her head slightly and saw Hook had stood up right and was glaring in their direction.

"Oh why do they call him Hook?" Emma asked Graham without breaking her eyes away from Hook.

"His name is actually Killian but they call him Hook because of how he gets girls hooked on him just by looking at them. Well except for you from what I hear." Emma finally looked back at Graham and gave him a confused look. "Weren't you the one that kneed him in the parking lot this morning?" Emma started to giggle and nodded. Graham gave her a slight smile and she felt herself blush again.

"Emma, do you want to meet up after school today? We have to start getting the party as soon as possible." Ruby spoke up breaking up the looks that Graham and Emma were giving each other.

"When is the party?"

"This coming Friday." Ruby clapped her hands together excitedly.

"That is in two days!" Emma looked at her, shocked that she would want to have it so soon.

"Well it is the first weekend of the school year and my parents are out of town too."

"Ok then we better get started then." Emma smiled at Ruby and looked back at the wall to look at Hook again but he had left the room.


	4. Granny's

Chapter 4: Granny's

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. Emma had a couple of classes with Mary Margaret and Ruby. She was a little disappointed that she didn't have any classes with Graham and was surprised at herself for wishing she had more with Hook. Walking class to class she noticed that Hook seemed to have disappeared. As the final bell for the school day, she walked to her locker to get the books she needed for homework. She stopped short when she saw Hook leaning against her locker, he seemed to be waiting for her. He looked her way and gave her a smile. She walked over to him hoping he would not notice that her cheeks turned red a little.

"Well long time no see, Swan." Hook turned so he was looking at Emma but he did not move out of the way of her locker.

"What do you need Hook?" Emma sighed at him with annoyance.

"I was just thinking about you and decided that I would come and see if you wanted to get dinner sometime?" Hook looked down at his hands then slowly back up at her. Emma saw he was trying to make puppy eyes at her. She couldn't help but giggle a little at him. "So is that a yes?"

"I don't date guys I just met." Emma slid over, pushing him out of the way of her locker. He groaned and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck.

"I would not count us as just meeting. We have already shared a beautiful kiss, we could start off where we left if you want." He winked at her and she groaned, slamming the door to her locker. She turned on her heels and walked away. She heard him run to catch up to her. "Alright Swan, I promise I will behave. Please, can you do me the honors of having dinner with me?" She stopped and turned to him. Hook bowed a little and she laughed.

"Oh so now you are a gentlemen?"

"Swan, I am always a gentlemen. Unless you ask otherwise." He moved closer so that he was whispering in her ear. Emma looked up at him and smirked.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the fact I was talking to Graham at lunch today, would it?" Emma watched as a flash of jealously past through Hook's eyes.

"Love, I am not the jealous type." He licked his lips, she could tell he was starting to get nervous.

"Well your eyes said otherwise." Emma started to walk away and she didn't hear Hook's steps coming to catch up with her.

"So is that a no?" Hook yelled down the hallway to her. Emma giggled a little and looked over her shoulder.

"No."

"So is that a yes?"

"No." Emma walked out the doors to the parking lot without looking back. Ruby waved to her red mustang convertible. Emma waved back and walked over to the car. As she approached the car she saw that Graham was sitting in the back sit. "Oh hey Graham."

"Hey there, Emma." Graham gave her a small wave and smile.

"Graham asked if he could help with the party and I said that wouldn't be a problem, right?" Ruby asked Emma as she sat down in the passenger's seat.

"No, the more the merrier." Emma took out her mirror aviators and placed them over her eyes. As she leaned back in the seat she saw Hook staring at her before placing his motorcycle helmet on his head. "So where are we going first?"

"I was thinking we would stop at the party store after I stopped at Granny's. I have to pick up my schedule and paycheck." Ruby started driving down the road, turning the music on the radio up. Emma loved the way the wind felt blowing in her hair. When she looked at the review mirror she could see Graham was staring at her with that small smile still on his face. Heat returned to Emma's checks again. Ruby pulled to a stop in front a classic looking diner. Ruby jumped out of the car and Emma followed her, wanting to see the inside. The interior was as classic as the exterior. Emma noticed a help wanted sign in the window and to see if she could apply. She decided to talk to the elder looking lady that was behind the bar.

"Excuse me, I saw your help wanted sign and was wondering if you were still hiring?"

"Why yes we are. My name is Granny. Do you have past experience?"

"My name is Emma and yes, I have worked as a waitresses for 2 years now." Granny looked impressed. Ruby came out of the back with papers in her hand.

"Alright Emma, I am already to go. Goodbye Granny."

"Oh you know Ruby?" Granny asked Emma.

"Yes, I just met her today. I just moved here over the summer."

"Granny this is the Charming's foster child. Remember?" Emma looked at Ruby then at Granny hoping that being a foster child wasn't going to be a problem.

"Oh how nice. Well if you come in tomorrow after school, we have an official interview." Emma smiled at Granny and shook her hand.

"Thank you so much. I will see you tomorrow." Ruby and Emma waved goodbye and walked out the car. Graham sat up from his cat nap.

"Oh my gosh Emma we will have so much fun." Ruby was bursting with excitement.

"What is going to be so much fun?" Graham asked still waking up from his nap.

"Emma is working at Granny's now."

"Well not yet I still have the interview." Ruby laughed and looked at Emma who had a confusing look on her face.

"She doesn't actually interview, after school is one of the busiest times for her. The test is if you can handle yourself during the rush." Emma laughed and put her sunglasses back on.

"Well ok then, hopefully I won't mess up." She knew it was impossible for her to fail because she worked lunch and dinner rush hours in New York City, no job can be worse than that. She leaned back in her seat and looked at the sky. Maybe StoryBrooke wouldn't be so bad, she thought to herself.


	5. The Next Day

**Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank to the people that have favorite/followed this story. This is my first fanfiction so I would love feedback positive and negative. The story will get a little hotter in future chapters but I am not sure if I will change the rating. Thank you so much again.**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Next Day

Emma woke up to sound to her alarm. She hit the off button and sat up. This was probably the first time she was actually looking forward to school. She jumped in the shower, after she came back in the room, she remembered something. Hook. He had asked her out and she knew she had to give him an actually answer today. Her fingers went to her lips remembering the quick kiss they shared in mechanics. She knew that deep down she was starting to fall for him but there was someone else she was starting to like as well. Graham. As she got dressed, she started thinking of a pro and con list. Graham was sweet, good looking, and safe. Spending hours with him and Ruby yesterday made her notice how much he was into her. There were only a few moments that he wasn't looking at her and smiling as they planned the party for Friday.

Emma started brushing her hair looking in the mirror, her mind started thinking about Hook. He was good looking, sweet (when he wanted to be), and a little dangerous. Hook knew how to keep her on her toes but she wasn't sure if she liked being on her toes so much. Her last boyfriend, Neal, was sort like Hook. Their relationship was amazing at first but a few months into the relationship, he became a totally different person. Emma pushed Hook and Graham out of her mind as she finished putting makeup on. She threw stuff in her bag and jumped down the stairs. The Charming's were seating at the kitchen counter eating breakfast. Mrs. Charming smiled at Emma.

"I heard a rumor that you are going to be working at Granny's." Emma started filling up her travel mug with coffee and looked at Mrs. Charming.

"That correct. I have a test run today after school." Mr. Charming looked up from his paper.

"That would be a great job for you, Emma. You are probably the first foster child we had that got a job without being forced." Emma laughed as she placed the lid on the mug and reached for a piece of toast.

"I don't mind working and I love earning my own money. I am hoping to save up for a car." David stood up and reached for his keys.

"Speaking of cars, we should start heading out. Ruby wants us there early to help with the finishing touches on the party." Emma waved goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Charming before heading to the Jeep.

"Somebody has a crush on you." David gave Emma a teasing look as he drove down the road.

"What are we, five?" Emma towards the road, laughing. "Well who is it?"

"Graham, he called me last night asking all about you."

"What did you tell him?" Emma tried to sound uninterested but failed.

"Answers to whatever he asked."

"And that was what?" Emma glared at David, who just laughed at her attempt to force an answer out of him.

"Now if I told you that what fun would that be?" Emma sighed and just drank her coffee. They pulled into the same parking spot as yesterday. Emma noticed that Hook's bike was not there. She then remembered that they were about 15 minutes early. As they walked across the parking lot, Emma saw Ruby sitting on the hood of her car with Mary Margaret, Tinkerbelle, and Victor sitting on the grass in front of her. David moved quickly to sit next to Mary Margaret and Ruby motioned to Emma to sit on the car with her. Emma felt her heart drop a little when she noticed that Graham was not there. They talked about the finishing details of the party till the first bell of the day rang. Emma started to gather her stuff then turned to Ruby.

"Where was Graham?" Emma asked Ruby low enough that no one else could hear.

"Oh he has the flu, he won't be able to come to school but he will try to come to the party." Ruby told with a knowing look.

"Oh I hope he feels better." Emma replied quickly before walking into school. She stopped at locker before going to Government. As she opened her locker door a hand slid across her waist, trying to bring her into a hug. As a reaction she shoved her elbow back, straight into their stomach hard. The hand left as it moved to hold their stomach. She turned to yell at the creep but bite her tongue when she saw it was Hook.

"What the bloody hell woman! Do you enjoy bringing pain to me?" Hook hunched over trying to catch his breath.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I don't react well to sudden touching." Emma covered her mouth with her hands, not sure what to do.

"Can you just make me a list of things you hate so that I don't get hurt anymore?" Hook leaned again the windows across from Emma, making sure to keep a distance between them.

"Well I think you have hit everything on the list in the past two days." Emma couldn't help but laugh. He smiled a little happy that he got the blonde goddess to laugh. "Is there anything I do to make up for it?" Emma regretted saying that when she saw a hungry look in Hook's eyes.

"Now that you mentioned, I think a diner with you would heal me right up. How about this Friday at 7?" Hook gave her the puppy eyes he tried yesterday.

"I can't. Ruby is throwing a party that day and I have to co-host."

"Well that is even better, I can be your date." Hook winked at her and took the chance to move closer to her. Emma looked around and saw that a small crowd had started to form around them. "Well, Swan, you aren't going to leave a guy hanging again, are you?" Hook moved so close to her that she pushed her back against the lockers. Hook lifted his hands and leaned in to push them against the lockers next to her head. She looked into his eyes and saw that they were a beautiful blue with green specks in them. She bite a little of her bottom lip and she heard a low groan as Hook's eyes looked up and down her body.

"I guess I can save you a dance." Emma got control of herself and slid under his arms. She winked at him then turned to push her way through the crowd that started to clap for the show they saw. Hook stood up straight and watched the blonde goddess weave through the crowd. Emma walked into Government thinking of what the hell just happened. She was surprised at herself for being a little excited to have a dance with Hook.


	6. Mechanics

Chapter 6: Mechanics

Emma was hoping that the classes would slow down because she was worried about going to mechanics. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact she just told Hook that she would save a dance. She has never been this nervous about anything especially guys. Till she met Hook who seemed to turn her brain into soup every time he looked at her. As the bell rang for mechanics class, she walked as slow as possible trying to collect herself before seeing him. As she walked into class she could see Hook was already working on the bug. She placed her stuff on an empty desk and started walking over to the car. Suddenly a guy slide out in front of her.

"Hey, name is Jefferson. And what would be your name, sweetie?" Jefferson looked her up and down with a sort of crazy look. Emma glared at him and tried to move past him but he moved right in front of her again. She looked over his shoulder to Hook but she saw he was under the car. Emma then looked back to the front of the classroom and noticed Mr. Gold was still not in class. She turned back to the jerk bugging the crap out of her. "So what is your name sweet thang?" Jefferson stretched out his hand and ran his fingers up her arm. Emma smirked at him then grab his arm so that she could spin around being me and start twisting his arm behind his back. She pushed his wrist back so that he winced in pain more. Then she leaned to his ear.

"You should know by now I am not one to be messed with." Emma drop his hand, he turned to her and just glared before walking away. Emma turned and saw Hook was staring at her. She walked over to the tool box and picked up her tools. Hook moved over next to her and leaned to her ear.

"Now I'm hurt, love."

"Why are you hurt, Lucky Charms?" Emma looked at him and her heart jumped into her throat when she noticed how close he was.

"I thought I was the only one you hurt." He winked at her, then turned back to the car.

"Emma." Emma turned to look at him as he turned back around.

"What?" He looked confused.

"That is my name."

"Killian." Hook gave her a small smile. They went back to working on the car. Emma and Hook kept looking at each then looking back at the car. When the bell rang for lunch, Emma and Hook slowly cleaned up their stuff. Emma reached for her stuff and headed for the door.

"Emma." Emma turned and looked at Hook, he was sitting on one of the desks flipping a pen between his fingers. She walked back to him leaning on the desk across from him. "You don't have to save a dance for me at the party." Hook didn't look at her, just at the pen.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know I kind of put you in an awkward spot this morning, it was hard for you to say no. And I noticed you have been getting closer to that Graham guy."

"I want to save you a dance. I would have said no if I wanted to, even with the crowd." Hook finally looked up at her and smiled.

"Well thank you love. I hope this means I will get more than just one dance." Hook tried his puppy eyes again.

"Maybe if you play your cards right." Emma winked at him. Hook let out soft groan as he stood up from the desk. He took two steps to close the space between them. He cupped her face with his hands so he could bring her face closer to his. Their lips brushed together, neither of them wanting to kiss first. They stayed like that for what felt like hours. They finally broke apart when they heard a cough from the door. Emma looked at the door and saw Ruby standing tapping her foot. "Emma we had a meeting."

"Oh my gosh sorry about." Emma stood up quickly accidently pressing against Hook. He moved backwards so that she could slide by. She walked out the door with Ruby, looking over her shoulder at Hook. He watched her walk away with a slight wave at her. They walked down the hallway when suddenly Ruby pulled Emma into an empty hallway. "What the hell is going on with you two?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know! You do understand that is Hook, he is the guy that sleeps with girls and just adds them to his hit list. I heard about your little show with him this morning."

"He is super sweet once you get to know them. And it is just a dance, not like I am sleeping with him."

"You might as well be. There is no sweet side of Hook otherwise we would call him by his real name. Besides don't you see that Graham is totally into you!" Ruby paced back and forth between the walls of classrooms.

"I do know, and I like him as well but there is just something about Hook that makes me like him even more."

"I hope you know what you are doing, Emma. In my option, Graham is the better person for you. Hook is known for his heart breaking skills." The bell rang finally, Emma looked at Ruby not moving a muscle. "Don't forget you have work tonight." Ruby turned on her heels and disappeared into the crowd of students. Emma stood still for some time before heading to class. She couldn't focus on the rest of her classes. She kept thinking about Hook and their almost kiss. The she started thinking about Graham and how amazing he was. He was sweet and safe, no one was against her dating him unlike Hook. Emma kept thinking about them all the way through the rest of the school day and on the way to work.

Emma and Ruby rushed around during the after school shift. Emma was in charge of working the bar area while Ruby worked at the booths. Emma rushed over to the person that just sat down. "Hello welcome to Granny's, what can I get for you?" Emma looked up slowly and gave a little gasp. "Graham! What are you doing here?"

"Wow if I knew I was going get that reaction, I would have come earlier." Emma felt herself blush so she looked quickly down at her notepad.

"I thought you were sick."

"It turned out to just be a small cold. And I couldn't possible miss your first day of work." Graham looked at Emma as she laughed and blushed again. They talked and laughed during her shift, they were so focused on each other they didn't notice Hook standing outside the diner watching Graham move in on the woman that he started to fall head over heels for.


	7. Getting Ready

Chapter 7: Getting Ready

Emma woke up to the smell of bacon cooking in the kitchen. She stood up and grabbed her robe hanging on her desk chair. School was canceled for the day for parent-teacher conferences. As she walked into the kitchen she saw that it was just Mrs. Charming. "Good morning, Mrs. Charming." Emma said as she climbed on the stool, placing her hands on the counter.

"Well hello darling, you are up early."

"I had a rough night, plus it's not super early only 8 o'clock." Mrs. Charming laughed and placed bacon plus pancakes on a plate. She passed the plate and a mug of hot chocolate over to Emma.

"What was keeping you up?" Mrs. Charming sat on the stool next to Emma with her own plate.

"Just the normal school problems."

"Ah, is it Graham or Hook?" Emma looked at Mrs. Charming with a surprised face. "Oh honey, I may be getting older but I keep in touch with all the drama of this town."

"I guess that is the one downside to a small town, yes I was thinking about them."

"You sounded like you were having a blast with Graham last night when he walked you home from work."

"Yeah it was great talking to him. He is a great listener and he actually paid attention to me."

"What about Hook? What are his pros?" Emma blushed a little, shocked she was even talking about this with her foster mother.

"He is dangerous and has the same interests as I do. It is definitely not a boring day with him. Nor is it with Graham though." Mrs. Charming listened to Emma and watched her closely.

"Well darling, from what you just told me and from what I know, I think you are more into Hook."

"Why would you say that?" Emma was shocked that her foster mother of all people would say she should go with Hook.

"First, the way you talked about him, you got a look in your eyes that I see in David's every time he talks about Mary Margaret. Plus it is really rare that for Hook to stick to someone this long."

"But everyone else I have talked to says that Graham is the perfect one."

"Oh honey they say that because they know Graham and they want you to play it safe." Emma thought about what Mrs. Charming just said as David walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning everyone." Emma nodded a hello and went back to her room, she had to get her stuff together before Ruby came to get her. They were going to get last minute things when head over to her house to set up. Emma and Ruby decided that Emma should sleepover after the party since David was sleeping at Victor's afterwards. She got all ready to go when she heard honking outside. She rushed downstairs and said her goodbyes to the Charming's.

"You ready for this party? It is going to be the best thing ever!" Ruby yelled at Emma over the blaring music. Emma just smiled nodded, she didn't really feel like yelling. Ruby and Emma drove place to place making sure they had booze, snacks, music, and whatever else Ruby felt they needed. They finally arrived at Ruby's house around noon and Emma just stared at how huge it was. "My parents went a little crazy when they built this." Ruby laughed at the way Emma was staring.

"They built this?!"

"Yeah, with all this land my mom got from her father, they had to do something with it." Emma noticed how the house was far off the road so the noise wouldn't bother any neighbors. A perfect party spot Emma thought to herself as she carried the bags inside. Ruby and Emma spent the next six hours setting everything up, Graham texted Ruby that he wasn't able to come, the small cold actually was the flu. As Emma was get the snacks together when Tinkerbelle and Mary Margaret arrived. The girls had decided to get ready together and the boys would meet up later on. Around seven Emma was seating on Ruby's bedroom floor letting Mary Margaret curl her hair. Ruby started showing her options to wear.

"How about this one?"

"Oh my gosh Ruby, I think I have underwear longer than that."

"Alright alright, how about this one, you with look amazing in red." It was a tight one shoulder red lace dress that fell mid-thigh. Emma actually liked that one, it was sexy without being slutty. Mary Margaret moved on to Tinkerbelle when Emma felt her butt vibrate. She pulled out her phone before she sat on Ruby's bed

_Hey Swan._ Emma didn't know the number but there was one person that called her Swan.

_Hey Lucky Charms how did you get my number._

_ I have connections __ wondering what time I should pick you up_

_ I am already at the party just come whenever you want_

_ Aw damn I was hoping that I could take you to dinner or something before. _Emma couldn't help but smile at her phone. "Who is making you smile, Emma?"

"Mm nobody." Emma looked up at Ruby and smiled.

"It must be Graham, I saw the way you two were yesterday. Too bad he is not coming tonight." Tinkerbelle and Mary Margaret, a little shocked at the news of Graham and Emma.

"There is nothing between us. It is actually Killian." It was like time froze, everyone turned to Emma with a shocked face.

"Why are you talking to Hook? And since when do you call him Killian?" Ruby glared at her.

"We are friends and partners in Mechanics. There is nothing between us too."

"I think they will be cute together." Everyone's head whipped around to Mary Margaret. "What, they are cute and she is the only girl Hook has really had to work for. Graham is too sweet for Emma, I think." Emma nodded at Mary Margaret and she smiled back. Everyone returned to what they were doing after that interesting conversation. Emma looked back at her phone and typed a message back to Hook.

_Well I can make that up with two dances _

_ I was wondering if you left me hanging again. I would love that love see you then _

Emma smiled again then threw her phone off to the side. She picked up the dress and held it in front of her as she looked in the mirror.


	8. Party

**Sorry this one is a little bit longer than my other ones but there is a lot of drama that goes on. Some cursing and dirty dancing in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Party

Emma felt the music under her feet. Ruby had decided to hire a DJ that way she wouldn't have to keep up with music during the night. Emma looked at the clock before looking back at the mirror. It was 10 o'clock and she could hear people starting to arrive. Mary Margaret, Tinkerbelle, and Ruby had already gone downstairs to greet people but Emma needed a little time to collect herself. After about half an hour she finally left the room. Locking it behind so that no nasty couples got in there, she headed downstairs. As she descended she looked for a certain face in the crowd but couldn't find him. She heard a couple of cat calls but ignored them. She quickly moved into the kitchen, grabbing a cup of beer, drinking it all in one take.

"Wow that is one way to start the party." Emma turned to see David.

"Need something to help me relax, I have no idea why I am so nervous." David smiled and handed her another cup.

"Take it slow this time." She smirked at him then turned to go into the living room where the major part of the party was taking place. As Emma looked around and saw that she only knew half of these people.

"At Ruby's parties most people come from different towns, she knows how to go big or go home." Someone said into her ear. Emma noticed the Irish accent and turned to look at Hook. He was looking hotter than ever Emma thought to herself. He was wearing black jeans that fit him perfectly and a black button down shirt with the top couple buttons unbuttoned, showing some chest hair. His black hair messed up a little but it looked amazing on him. "Damn, Swan, you are going to be the death of me. That dress looks amazing on you."

"Why thank you. Do you want something to drink?" Emma felt her heart racing as Hook looked her up and down. He nodded and she started to lead the way to the kitchen. She felt Hook grab her hand, rubbing his thumb in little circle on the top of her hand as they pushed through the crowd of people. She felt a shiver travel up her arm from his touch. When they reached the kitchen, she quickly grabbed a drink for him and another for her. She felt Ruby's eyes on her who was across the way on the stairs. She turned to Hook so she couldn't see the glare from Ruby.

"So Swan you have some talent with party planning." Hook licked his lips before taking another sip, Emma noticed that he was just as nervous as her.

"Oh Emma there you are!" Tinkerbelle pulled Emma away from Hook. "You have to come dance with us." Emma looked over her shoulder and saw a red head chick had started to talk him. She felt her stomach with jealous but she followed Tinkerbelle onto the dance floor. They pushed their way through to their group of friends. They moved to the beat of the song and after about three songs Emma felt herself loosing up. As the song change she realized that it was one of her favorite. She moved her hips more to the beat, not noticing that her friends had moved off the dance floor because it was a more of a 'dirty dancing' song. Emma felt hands move around her waist, she quickly looked up the person that would dare try to dance with her. It was Hook. He looked down at her a smiled at her. She turned forward and continued moving her hips.

Their hips moved in sync with each other, Hook moved his head down and started to kiss her neck, moving his tongue across her pulse point. She let out a little moan, closing her eyes and moved her head to the side more. He moved his hand up and down her sides. They ignored the people around them and especially Emma's friends that were glaring off the sides. Emma raised her hands, running her fingers through his hair. She felt Hook groaned on her neck and she smiled. As the song end Emma pulled away and turned to Hook. He was smiling at her and she couldn't help but smile back. A slow song started to play and Emma started to walk for the dance floor. But Hook took her hand again and pulled her into his arms, placing her arms around his neck before placing his own around her waist. He leaned down so that he could whisper in her ear.

"As amazing as that last dance was, I want to slow dance with you. That way I can look into your gorgeous eyes and wish that the dance will never." Emma felt a shiver go through her body again and as she looked at Hook she could see that he felt because he winked at her and laughed. Slowly they just swayed side to side, with a couple spins here and there. The dance ended and people started to rush onto the dance floor to dance to the next song. Emma and Hook pulled apart when suddenly the red head from before came over and grabbed Hook. Emma felt her stomach tighten again but she moved off the dance floor. Emma saw Mary Margaret standing by an empty table so she went to go see her.

"Hey where is David?" Mary Margaret turned to her and smiled as she passed a drink to Emma.

"He had to go get more ice in the back. I saw you and Hook dancing." Mary Margaret raised her eyebrow at Emma but Emma avoid eye contact.

"Which one?"

"Well it was hard not to see the first with Ruby glaring at you like crazy. But I stayed to watch the second one and that was romantic." Emma and Mary Margaret laughed at the memory of Ruby glaring. "I didn't think Hook had a romantic bone in his body, but his eyes didn't stop looking at you for a second." Emma started to blush before David came back. Mary Margaret said bye to Emma before being pulled to the dance floor by David. Emma stood at the table for some time before heading to the bathroom. She knocked on the door, but didn't hear someone inside. As she opened the door and gasped in shock at the sight in front of her. Hook and the red head were inside sticking their tongues down each other's throats.

"Fuck!" Hook pushed the red head away and looked at Emma. "Emma I can explain." He headed to walk over to her but she slammed the door, guessing she hit him in the face by the bang and cursing coming from the bathroom. Emma ran upstairs before Hook could follow, locking the bedroom door once she was inside. She could hear Hook call for her, she just sat against the door. Her phone started to buzz with Hook's number flashing at her. She just turned it off, not wanting to hear his fake ass excuse.

"Emma, open up!" Emma heard it was a chick's voice. She unlocked the door and saw it was Ruby with a worried look. "What the hell happened, Hook is downstairs looking all over for you." Emma looked up at Ruby and Ruby saw tears collecting in Emma's eyes. She pulled Emma into a hug as they sat on the floor of her room.

"He was fucking making out with some red head in the bathroom." Emma felt like she should cry but she was more pissed then hurt. Ruby just sat next to Emma listened to Emma yell about how she hated Hook so much. Mary Margaret came up, asking where Emma was, when she opened the door Emma saw that Mary Margaret brought Hook, his nose bleeding a little from where Emma hit him with the door. Emma turned around so that Hook couldn't tell how much he had actually hurt her but she had a feeling he already knew.

"You have till the count of three to get the hell out before I kick you where the sun don't shine!" Ruby stood up and yelled Hook.

"I just need to talk to her." Emma heard the pleading in Hook's voice but she refused to even look at him.

"One!" Ruby raised her fingers showing Hook she wasn't joking. "Two!"

"Fine, fine. I am going. Emma please give me a chance to explain." Hook gave one pleading look to Emma but saw she had not moved at all. He turned on his heels and walked out the door with Mary Margaret closing it behind him.

"What was that all about?" Mary Margaret couldn't believe what just happened in front of her. She sat next to Emma and Ruby sat on the other side. Ruby covered the details with Mary Margaret and they sat in silence not sure what to say to Emma to help her.


	9. Weekend

**Thank you to everyone that followed and reviewed last chapter. I am sorry if some of didn't like Hook breaking Emma's heart but it would be a very short story if he didn't. Please keep reading and please leave reviews of what I should add or take away, I am open to anything.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Weekend

Emma spent most of Saturday in her room, cleaning and studying. She was trying to take her mind off about how horrible last night was but it didn't help that Hook kept calling and texting. She couldn't turn off her phone because Granny could call at any moment with an empty shift for her. As Emma finished vacuuming her room, the doorbell rang. She walked downstairs, noticing that the Charming's had left to go do their stuff. She opened the door then quickly tried to slam the door but the visitor's foot stopped it from shutting. "Get the hell away from me!" Emma yelled.

"Emma you won't answer my calls or texts and I feel like I should get a chance to explain." Hook looked at Emma hoping she would allow him to talk.

"I doubt you can make this situation any better. I am not one of those girls that you can just use and toss."

"I know I can never make this situation better but I want to have a second chance with you. I haven't like this for someone in a long time and I want to make it up to you." Hook leaned against the door fame trying to figure out what Emma was thinking. He couldn't help but think of what an amazing poker face she had.

"I don't believe in second chances with something like this. Hook you messed up big time and I may never get over it. People warned me about you and I now see why people hated me being with you." Emma glared at him, crossing her arms.

"Emma please." Hook moved towards her as she backed up.

"Get the hell out, Hook." Emma yelled again and Hook stopped dead.

"I think it is time for you to go Hook." Emma and Hook looked at the door and saw Ruby and David standing in the doorway. Hook looked back at Emma with a pleading look, hoping she would tell him to stay.

"Goodbye Hook." Emma glared at him as he turned around and headed out the door. Emma listened to the motorcycle drive off before she collapsed on the ground. David rushed over to her as Ruby closed the door.

"Emma are you ok?" David looked at Emma with a worried look. Ruby rushed over to the other side of her.

"Yeah I am ok, just wasn't ready for that. I was hoping I would have till Monday to face him."

"We have your back, Emma, what he did was wrong and he has to learn you are so much better without him." Ruby pulled Emma into a hug and Emma felt a little warmth from the fact that she has friends that will stick with her. David and Ruby followed Emma to her room, and they spent the rest of the day eating ice cream and watching TV. Ruby decided to sleepover to make sure Emma was ok and so that they could go to work in the morning together.

The next morning Emma and Ruby woke up early to get into their uniforms for work. They grabbed a doughnut that Mrs. Charming brought them before heading out the door. When Emma opened the front door she saw a vase full of red roses. She picked up the card as Ruby held the vase.

_Emma I will fight for you. I will prove that I deserve a second chance. Love Killian._

"Wow, he really can't take no for an answer." Ruby looked at Emma trying to figure out what she was thinking. Emma just looked at the vase then took it from Ruby. She walked over to the trash can and threw the vase in it hard, listening to the shattering of glass. She turned back to Ruby and got into her car. Ruby just stared and didn't say a word the whole ride to work.

Emma was in charge of the bar again, it wasn't as busy her last shift but she wished it was, to take her mind for things. The door rang when someone entered and she saw it was Graham. "Hey, Graham. You look like you feeling better." Graham smiled at Emma and she blushed a little, first time this weekend.

"Yeah, sorry I missed the party last night. I heard there was some serious drama." Emma looked down at the counter, showing that she didn't really want to talk about. Graham took note of it and decided to change the topic. "Hey Emma, are you going to the game next Friday?" Emma looked up, confused at Graham.

"What game?"

"The first football game of the season, I am the kicker."

"Oh wow I didn't know we had a football team. Yeah I will be there." Graham's face lit up at that answer.

"Great, promise me you will watch for me, I am number 5. We aren't that good but it is the fun that counts right?" Emma laughed and smiled at him.

"That is what losers say, I will definitely watch for you. But if you mess up you will never hear the end of it." They laughed then Emma, sadly, had to walk away from Graham to go take care of someone that just walked in. Emma kept looking over at Graham throughout her shift and caught him staring at her every time. She finally felt better for the first time all weekend. Ruby had to leave early so Emma was in charge of closing up after closing. Graham stayed to help her, then walked her home. They talked about everything from favorite shows to craziest stories. Suddenly Emma stopped dead when they turned onto her street. Graham gave her a confused look then looked at what she was staring at. Hook was leaning against his bike across from her house with flowers and a letter.

"What do you want to do, Emma?" Graham looked at her with a worried look. Emma just kept looking at Hook then started walking again. They walked in silence, Graham kept looking at Emma then Hook. Hook stood up straight when he saw them coming. Emma started walking faster but Hook stepped in front of her. Graham placed his arm around Emma's waist as if to protect her.

"What do you want Hook?" Graham asked Hook, who didn't answer he just stared at Emma, who was looking at the ground. "Hook move." Hook finally looked at Graham giving him a sort of death glare.

"I would like to Emma alone, thank you very much." Graham felt Emma stiffen when she heard the anger in Hook's words.

"If she wanted to talk to you she would have, but obviously not so move." Graham glared at Hook with equal amount of anger.

"Since when is your name Emma?"

"Don't forgot Hook, my father is the sheriff. I could call him about you stalking and harassing Emma."

"I see how tough you are, hiding behind your father. Emma I will see you in Mechanics. You can't avoid me forever." Hook glared one more time at Graham before turning on his heels, walking away with the flowers and letter. Emma let out a soft thank you before rushing inside without another word. Graham watched her go inside and then watched Hook drive off. He turned around and started heading home.


	10. Monday

Chapter 10: Monday

Emma woke up to her beeping alarm. She didn't bother turning it off, she just looked at the ceiling. She couldn't believe one guy could make her feel like this. She has only been in school a week and she managed to get into the same problem she had a year ago. There was a knock at the door. "Emma, are you awake?" Mrs. Charming opened the door to poke her head through.

"Yes, ma'am, I am sorry." Emma reached over and turned off the beeping.

"Are you ok honey or do you want to stay home?" Mrs. Charming moved over to the bed and sat on the edge.

"Is it ok if I stay home? I don't think I am ready to face school yet." Emma looked at Mrs. Charming and saw her nod.

"I will go tell David to leave without you and I will bring you a mug of hot chocolate with cinnamon." Emma smiled at her and nodded. Mrs. Charming closed the door behind her, Emma stayed in bed looking out the window. She listened to David yell goodbye to her then drive off. Mrs. Charming then came in with two mugs, Emma sat up as Mrs. Charming passed her a mug. Then she patted the spot next to her, Mrs. Charming smiled and climbed into the spot next to her. They sat in silence, looking at the wall across from the bed. Finally Mrs. Charming broke the silence. "So what happened?"

"The town gossip vine hasn't got up to my drama yet." Emma looked at Mrs. Charming and they laughed.

"Oh no it has but I was wondering after you listened to Killian's reason." Emma fell silent. "Oh so you haven't heard him out yet."

"Well I doubt there is anything he could say that would make this better."

"No but it wasn't like you two were dating and he cheated on you. Everyone knows Zelena will hook up with any man that looks at her, which is why she is the biggest slut in town." Emma looked at Mrs. Charming with a shocked face and they laughed again.

"You know who he hooked up with?!"

"Oh honey there are only two red heads in town and Ariel is 40 years old with a husband and kids. I highly doubt it was her."

"Well still he should have not made out with her even if she is the one who started it." Emma looked into her mug waiting for Mrs. Charming's answer.

"True but this is Killian we are talking about. You can't just think he will change every part of his being for you. Do you want to hear my honest option on what you should do?" Mrs. Charming looked at Emma.

"Yes I would."

"You should go to school and when he comes to talk to you, which I know he will, listen to him. I remember you telling me that you have an ear for lies. Listen and see if he is lying, you don't have to start dating him and forget this ever happened but from I have heard and seen he needs a friend. And he is really into you." Emma looked at her empty mug and thought deeply about what Mrs. Charming just said.

"Alright, I see what you are saying. But what if…" Emma was cut off by Mrs. Charming's look at her.

"There are no what if's, you have to decide to hear him out or ignore him. Don't fill your brain with what ifs. Take one step at a time." Emma nodded and Mrs. Charming smiled. "Alright then I can drive you to school in an hour." She took the mugs and closed the door behind her. Emma got out of bed and started getting ready. An hour later she was downstairs, she looked at her phone and saw there were 10 missed messages, six of them from Hook and the rest from Ruby. Emma typed out a message to Ruby telling her she was fine. Then she sent a message to Hook.

_We need to talk. Meet me by my locker after school._ Hook replied almost instantly.

_Whatever you say love, I missed you in Mechanics. _Emma put her phone in her pocket and followed Mrs. Charming out to the car. When they arrived at school, Mrs. Charming pulled Emma into a hug. "You will make the right choice." Emma smiled and nodded. They broke apart and Emma walked into school. She missed all her classes before lunch so she wouldn't see Hook or Graham till after school. Everyone was still at lunch so Emma just walked to her locker to get her stuff, when she opened her locker a letter fell out. She saw Hook's name on the front and quickly tossed it in the trash, she wanted to see him tell her his reason, not read in some letter. She walked to her next class and waited outside the door till the bell rang. Emma slipped in and took a seat in the back corner so that any of her friends hopefully would not see her. Sure enough they walked in and sat in the second row without looking in the back. Emma did that for the rest of her classes, she knew her friends meant well but she didn't need them talking her into not talking to Hook. Finally the last bell rang and she waited till she knew her friends had gone to the parking lot before she went to her locker. Hook was pacing between the windows and lockers waiting her. She walked slowly to him, when he looked up his mouth spread into a small smile. "I am so happy you finally texted me back." He walked towards her but she put her hand out to keep distance between them.

"Alright, Hook, what is your reason?" Hook stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked down.

"I don't really have a reason for my action, I was a dick and I shouldn't have made out with Zelena. I am so sorry that I hurt you, I didn't realize how much I cared about you till you left me. I will understand if you don't want to ever talk to me again but I needed to try to make this better." Emma watched his movement and saw he was not lying.

"I forgive you." Emma said almost whispering it to him. Hook's head shot up with surprise.

"Really, oh my god Swan, I promise…" Emma raised her hand again to stop his talking.

"You have lost the chance of us going anywhere farther then friends." Hook's smile dropped as quickly as she said that. "But I want to stay friends though."

"Swan, I would be hurt if you didn't." Hook and Emma looked at each other and smiled. They stood there for some time. "Do you need a ride?" Hook looked at Emma with a hopefully look.

"Oh no, I think I will wait for Graham to get out of practice." Emma watched a flash of jealously pass through Hook's eyes. She quickly pushed that out of her mind. "Well I will see you later then."

"See you around, Swan." Hook watched Emma walk away thinking how he could prove he is worth her love.


	11. Practice

Chapter 11: Practice

Emma walked out the doors that led out to the football field. She placed her sunglasses on her face and went over to the fence facing the practice. She quickly found Graham in the crowd of sweaty players. Emma watched the last fifteen minutes of practice before the team headed over to the sides to get water, which was right in front of her. As she waited for Graham, who was talking to the coach, Jefferson walked over to her. "Hey there." Emma turned her head quickly away when she saw it was the creep from Mechanics. "I am sorry about what happened in class that one day, I was being a dick." She turned back to Jefferson, realizing what he was saying.

"Well thank you."

"So… what are you doing here this late?"

"I am waiting for Graham to give me a ride." Emma looked at Graham to see he just finished his talk.

"That's nice, well I will talk to you later…" Jefferson looked at her with a questioning look, Emma then remembered that she never told him her name.

"Emma."

"Well nice to meet you Emma."

"Nice to meet the nice side of you, Jefferson." Emma smiled at him as he walked away. Graham ran over to her after he got a drink of water.

"Hey Emma. What are you doing here this late?"

"Well that seems to be the question of the day. I am actually waiting for you, I was wondering if you could possible give me a ride home?" Emma decided to try her hand at puppy eyes, Graham laughed at her attempt.

"Well how could I say no to that face. We will just have to drop August at home first." Emma laughed and nodded. "I will meet you by the black Hummer over there." He pointed to his car, and Emma nodded again. She walked over to the car and leaned against it, her face pointed to the sun as she smiled at its warmth. She heard voices and looked back at the school, seeing Graham and a guy she was guessing as August walk over to her.

"August, Emma, Emma, August." Graham did a quick introduction before opening the passenger's door for Emma. She climbed in and Graham shut it behind her. He climbed into the driver's seat as August got in the back. As they drove to August's house Graham and August talked about the game on Friday and Emma stared out the window. August pointed to his house on the street and as Graham pulled into the driveway, Emma saw a similar black motorcycle in front of them.

"August, isn't that's Hook's bike?" She pointed to the bike in front of them and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Graham stiffen.

"Yeah, Killian, he is my adopted brother. Well I will see you guys later." August climbed out of the Hummer and waved to them as he opened the door to his house. Emma looked at the house and saw a curtain move on the second floor like someone was looking out at them. Graham reversed out of the driveway and they rode in silence for a while.

"So Emma, you never answered my question." Emma turned to Graham confused.

"What question was that?"

"Why were you at school so late if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh I was talking to Hook and I didn't want Ruby or David to know." Emma saw Graham stiffen once again. "Why do you keep stiffening every time I talk about Hook?" She decided to just ask him instead of ignoring it.

"I just don't like him or the idea of you talking to him alone."

"Well thank you DAD but I am pretty sure I can handle myself." Emma crossed her arms, pissed that Graham would treat her like she needed to be protected.

"Oh Emma don't be like that, you know perfectly well I only meant that after what happened last night I think you should have at least one person when you talk to him." Emma softened a little when she heard how worried Graham was.

"Thank you for worrying but we are starting to move past Friday night."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Hook and I are friends again or at least trying to be." Graham quickly looked at her with shocked eyes before turning back to the road.

"You do understand that Hook doesn't have friends that are girls or friends in general I think."

"Yes, I understand that but everyone needs a friend." Graham pulled in front of the Charming's home then turned to Emma.

"Alright Emma, as long as you know what you are doing." Emma nodded and opened the door to jump out. "Wait Emma, I have something to ask you." Emma turned back to Graham, seeing that he was suddenly really nervous.

"What is up?"

"I was wondering if you would like to get dinner tomorrow night with me?" Emma looked at Graham, not sure what to say.

"Is this because you are jealous of Hook or something?" Graham blushed after Emma said that and let out a small laugh.

"A little of it but I have really grown to like you."

"I would love to." Graham's face lite up after Emma said that. She jumped out the car and walked into the house, waving to Graham before going inside. Mrs. Charming was waiting at the counter in the kitchen, her eyebrows raised with a questioning look.

"So did you talk to him?" Emma placed her stuff down and turned to Mrs. Charming.

"I did, we are going to try to be friends."

"Oh that is great. Who drove you home?"

"Graham and he asked me out to dinner tomorrow night." Mrs. Charming smiled and walked around the counter to pull Emma into a hug.

"Well, aren't you happy you went to school today? I think you and Graham will have a blast." Emma looked at her and nodded with a big smile on her face.


	12. Friends

Chapter 12: Friends

The next day Emma walked into Mechanics with a sigh of relief. She spent all morning being badgered with questions from her friends about Hook and Graham. She answered most of their questions while counting the minutes till Mechanics. She threw her stuff on an empty desk and walked to the car. She waved to Jefferson and August as she passed, when she got to her car she saw Hook hadn't arrived yet. The final bell rang and Hook ran in right before Mr. Gold shut the door, Emma had started working under the car. He kicked her foot as a greeting then picked up his tools, Emma slid out and started to work across from Hook.

"I didn't know you were adopted." Hook's head shot up and hit the hood. Emma laughed then quickly covered her mouth.

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Hook rubbed his head, feeling a bump starting to form.

"August, we were at your house yesterday and I noticed your bike."

"Oh you were in the Hummer? Yeah the Booth's adopted me three years ago." Hook looked back down at the car, Emma saw that he didn't like talking about the adoption as much as she didn't like talking about being a foster kid.

"That's nice, you do not strike me as August's brother." Hook laughed, Emma and him worked in silence for a while.

"So Graham owns a Hummer?" Emma looked at him but he was focused on a part in front of him.

"Yeah, he drove me home after dropping for August." She looked back at the engine.

"Has he asked you out yet?" It was Emma's turn for her head to shoot up and hit the hood. Hook laughed at her shocked face as she rubbed her head.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Since we are friends now I have to know what guys are trying to get in your pants." Emma stuck her tongue out and threw a dirty rag at him. He just laughed as he caught it before he continued. "Also, he has been following you around like a lost puppy since you got here."

"Reminds me of someone else." Emma raised an eyebrow and laughed. Hook copied her by sticking out his tongue and throwing the rag back. They both busted out laughing, some of their classmates turned to see what was so funny. The bell rang for lunch and they started to clean up their tools and rags. Emma got her stuff together and when she turned around she lost balance and fell into Hook. He put his hands on her shoulders as she got her balance back. They stared at each other so a while then someone coughed the door. Emma looked to where the cough came from and saw it was Graham.

"I was going to walk you to lunch." Graham stuffed his hands in his pockets, nervously.

"Oh ok, I will see you later Hook." Emma moved out of his hands and walked over to Graham. Hook watched them walk away as he started to fill up with jealously.

"So what was that all about?" Graham asked Emma once they were down the hallway.

"What are you talking about?" Emma decided she would try to play the dumb blonde card so that he wouldn't ask any more. But Graham just turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "We are just friends, I fell into him and he was helping me get my balance back."

"Ok then." Graham opened the door for Emma then they walked over to their friends. Ruby and Mary Margaret looked at Emma with raised eyebrows, Tinkerbelle was at another table with her friend Peter. Emma sat next to Mary Margaret and Graham sat across from her, Mary Margaret elbowed Emma lightly and gave her a small smile. Suddenly a person sat next to Emma and the whole table, besides Mary Margaret, stiffen.

"Hey there, Swan. I hope it doesn't bother you that I sat here. I just figured I would join you for lunch." Emma turned to Hook with a shocked face, silently asking him what the hell he is doing. Hook just smiled and nodded a hello to the rest of the table.

"Hey Hook." Mary Margaret was the first one to break the silence, slowly the table started talking again, softly so that they could hear whatever conversation Graham and Hook might have.

"Hey Mary Margaret. Long time no see." Hook smiled and bite into an apple, looking at Emma and Graham. "We have to catch up sometime." David placed his arm protectively around Mary Margaret but she ignored it.

"That would be great." Mary Margaret then turned to David and Hook looked at Emma, who was staring at her food.

"Well, Graham I heard a rumor you were planning on taking Emma out on a date." The table got so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." Graham glared at Hook who just smirked at him.

"Since Emma and I are now friends, I find it my duty to make sure she doesn't date any dick heads."

"I am pretty sure Emma can make her own decisions." Emma stiffen at this conversation, not sure what to say.

"Well I don't want anyone breaking her heart."

"Like what you did?!" The table looked like they were watching a tennis game, moving their heads back and forth.

"Yes and I am trying to make it up to her. She doesn't need her heart broken anymore, I will see to that." Emma suddenly stood up and got out of her seat. The table jumped at the sudden movement and watched her walk away.

"Look what you did." Emma heard Graham tell Hook, she heard a chair move and footsteps run to catch up with her. It was Mary Margaret.

"Wow that was crazy intense." Mary Margaret walked out with Emma into the empty hallway. "And you have only been here a week. This is the most drama I have seen in years." Emma started laugh and Mary Margaret joined her. They laughed all the way down the hallway, making comments about what just happened in there.

"I could've sworn Graham was about to punch Hook when you got up."

"I totally thought Ruby was going to try to rip Hook's throat out like a wolf." Emma and Mary Margaret started laughing again remembering Ruby's face when Hook sat down. They sat down, leaning again some lockers, trying to catch their breath.

"So… are you excited for Friday's game?" Mary Margaret decided to change the topic. "It will be my first game cheerleading." Emma looked at Mary Margaret, shocked.

"You are a cheerleader!?"

"Yeah, I have to do some type of sport for gym and I suck at all the other sports they have." Emma and Mary Margaret looked at each other and started laughing again.


	13. First Date

Chapter 13: First Date

Emma, Ruby and Mary Margaret went to the Charming's to help Emma get ready for her date. Ruby tried to get as much info out of Graham as she could about their date. All she got was that Emma should dress casual. Emma and Ruby agreed on light blue skinny jeans with a white v-neck shirt, with her combat boot and red jacket. Mary Margaret was distracted by David but she pulled herself away to do Emma's hair. They talked about everything they could think of, avoiding the topic of Hook. At 7 o'clock the doorbell rang, Ruby and Mary Margaret squealed like little girls and Emma looked at them like they were crazy. Ruby and Mary Margaret raced each other down the stairs, sounding like a herd of elephants. Emma looked into the mirror to collect herself before going downstairs. Graham was talking to Mr. Charming and Emma couldn't help herself to thinking how hot he looked. With dark wash jeans on and a silver colored dress shirt that fit his body perfectly, his hair was a little wet but it fit him.

"Ah there you are, Emma." Mr. Charming waved her over and Emma saw Graham give her his half smile she loved. "I was just telling Graham that I want you back by eleven since it is a school night. And that I have an amazing gun collection if he messes with you." Graham shifted nervously while Emma giggled.

"Oh lord, George just let them go." Mrs. Charming poked her head around the wall that led to the kitchen. "Have fun you two." She smiled at them before pulling her head back. Mr. Charming nodded to them then moved over so they could leave. Graham opened the door for Emma and she walked out into the crisp night air. She went over to the passenger's side and placed her hand on the door handle to open.

"Oh no you don't." Graham rushed over and quickly opened the door. Emma laughed and climbed in. Graham rushed back to his side, Emma couldn't help but giggle at how nervous he was.

"So…where are we going?" Graham just smiled at her as he pulled out of the driveway. They drove in silence, nervous that if they talked someone would say something really embarrassing. Emma let out a little gasp when they pulled into Granny's packing lot.

"I thought you would like since it is one of our favorite places to hangout plus you aren't working so you won't leave as much." Graham smiled at her while rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans. Emma laughed and smiled, Graham started to relax.

"That is so sweet. And I am starving, let's go." Graham climbed out and quickly walked over to Emma's side to open the door. She stepped out and they walking inside the diner. She was surprised at how busy it was. Graham grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the last empty booth. She slide into the seat and Graham sat across from her. A waitress came over and basically threw the menus at them before rushing off. They looked at the menu in silence, stealing glances once in a while.

"Well hello Swan. " Emma's head shot up when she heard that. Hook was standing at the end of their table looking at them, smiling. "I almost didn't see you there." Emma could tell right off the bat that he was lying. Graham stiffen and glared at the interruption.

"Hi, Hook." Emma tried to be polite but glared at him, silently telling him to get lost but Hook wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Wow, you are really pushing the definition of stalking." Graham finally spoke up.

"I am not stalking, my brother and I come here every night after work, so I guess you would be stalking me." Hook smirked at Graham then turned back to Emma.

"Well if you are with August, where is he?" Graham raised an eyebrow hoping he caught Hook in a lie. Hook gave him a sly smile before turning to the front doors, calling for August. August came over waving to Emma and Graham.

"You don't mind if we join you, there aren't any seats empty." Hook didn't even wait for an answer before sliding in the bench with Emma. She slide closer to the wall, trying to put space between them but Hook just moved closer. August looked at Emma then Graham and slowly sat next to Graham. Graham glared at Hook with anger, Hook just ignored the glare as he leaned towards Emma to look at the menu. Emma looked at Graham and silently told him to relax, he finally took his eyes off Hook but didn't stop being stiff.

"I think I will get the lasagna, do you want to share, Emma?" Hook winked at her and she glared at him.

"No, I think she would like to share with me." Graham spoke up, glaring at Hook again. August sat off to the side, not exactly what was going on or what to do.

"Sure, Graham, I will share with you." She felt Hook stiffen with jealously next to her. The waitress came back finally and took their orders. The group sat in silence, then Emma reached and took Graham's hand across the table. Graham looked at her shocked and she just winked at him, he picked up on what she was doing and started rubbing his thumb in little circles on her hand. Hook glared at their hands like it was a deadly weapon.

"So…Graham how is practice going?" Hook decided he would try to act like this wasn't bugging the crap out of him.

"It is going great, so much better since you quit the team." Emma turned her head quickly to Hook, surprised.

"You played football?!"

"Yeah for three years but I got tired of losing." Hook smirked at Graham, who glared back. Under the table, Hook reached his hand out and put his hand on Emma's leg. It took a lot of strength for her not to flinch at the touch. She did not want Graham and Hook getting into a physical fight, this verbal fight was bad enough. When Hook noticed she didn't flinch, he started moving his hand up her thigh. She quickly grabbed two of his fingers with her free hand, bending them backwards. Lucky the waitress came with their so Graham and August didn't see Hook's face grimace in pain. He looked at Emma with a pleading look and she released his fingers, dropping them on his lap. Suddenly August piped up.

"Killian I think we should move over to the seats at the bar that just opened up."

"No, I am fine right here." August glared at Hook for about a minute, then Hook sighed and picked up his food. "This was lovely but we will leave you for some private time." He glared at Graham before walking away with August. Emma let out a sigh and relaxed.

"God, that was horrible." She tried to pull her hand away, but Graham held onto it.

"Well now that he is gone, we can resume having a date." Emma smiled at him and they started eating and talking, ignoring Hook's glares he was sending them from across the diner.

"Wow dude, you have it bad for her. I haven't seen you like this since…" Hook glared at August daring him to say finish that sentence. August quickly looked back at his food, so did Hook.


	14. The Kiss

Chapter 14: The Kiss

Emma and Graham finished their dinner in peace, laughing and talking about random things. Graham had moved over to sit next to Emma as they shared an ice cream sundae. They didn't notice that Hook had left the diner, Graham kept holding Emma's hand the rest of the date. When they finally finished the ice cream, Graham left to pay. Emma quickly looked around, her heart dropped a little when she noticed that Hook had left. She quickly stood up and pushed all the thoughts of Hook out of her head. She took Graham's hand again and they walked to his Hummer, he opened the door once again. They still had an hour before curfew but Graham didn't want to push it with Mr. Charming. They kept talking the ride back, Emma couldn't help but think about Hook. What the hell is wrong with me Emma thought to herself, she had a great guy sitting next to her but she couldn't stop thinking about Hook.

"That was fun Emma." Emma returned back to reality when she realized that they were at her house. Graham turned off the engine and turned to Emma.

"It was, thank you." She smiled at him not sure what to do next.

"Umm, Emma, if it is ok with you I would like to kiss you goodnight." Graham looked down, a little nervous about what she would say next. When he looked back up at her, she nodded. Graham leaned over to her, holding her chin with his fingers and placed a light kiss on her lips. She relaxed into the kiss placing her hand on the back of his neck. After a while Graham pulled away, smiling, Emma smiled back and whispered goodbye. She jumped out the hummer and walked to the door, she waved to Graham as she opened the door. As she walked inside, she didn't notice a black motorcycle next to a bush in front of her house.

"Well how was it?" Mrs. Charming was waiting in the living room, wanting all the details. Emma sat on couch with her, giving her the details minus the thing with Hook. Mrs. Charming nodded and listened to Emma. "Aw honey that sounds sweet and fun. Did he kiss you goodnight?" Mrs. Charming raised her eyebrows, making Emma laugh.

"Yes he did, he was a really gentleman about it too." Mrs. Charming smiled and pulled Emma into a hug.

"Well I am happy for you, I would love to talk more but it is past my bedtime." Mrs. Charming stood up and Emma laughed as they said good night. Emma went into the kitchen to get a glass of water before heading up to her room. As she opened the door to her room, she saw something move in the corner. She yelped a little and threw her water at whatever just moved.

"Dammit Swan, what the bloody hell?" Emma jumped and rushed over to her night table to turn on the lamp. Hook was standing by the window, covered in water. Emma froze not sure what to say then there was a knock at the door.

"Emma are you ok?" It was David.

"Yeah I am fine, just tripped on my backpack."

"Alright, good night." Emma waited till she heard David's door close then she whipped around to Hook.

"What the holy hell?!" Emma whisper shouted at him. "You are really taking this stalking to a whole new level."

"I had to talk to you but your phone was off." As they stood glaring at each other, Hook took off his shirt because it was soaked. Emma cursed under her breathe when she saw the six pack abs, and how freaking hot he was even in crappy lighting.

"Hook, put your shirt back on." Emma said through her teeth. Hook just looked at her and shook his head.

"You soaked my shirt, remember. Haven't you ever heard of turning on the light first before freaking out?"

"How am I supposed to be calm when you stuck into my room without my knowing?"

"Would you have let me in if I asked?" Emma raised an eyebrow at him. "Exactly, besides if you had turned on your phone we wouldn't have this problem."

"I was on a date! Which thank you, by the way, for being a jackass about. FYI, friends don't act like that when one of their friends have a date." Hook sighed at her.

"Oh please, that wasn't a date. That was you just being nice to a guy that has zero chance of being with you." Emma stared at him, shocked, that he would dare say that.

"I actually like him a lot, thank you very much. And how would you know which guys have a chance with me or not?" Hook took a step towards Emma and she took a step back.

"Graham is just a guy you using to get a rise out of the person you really want." Once again, he took a step towards her and she backed up again.

"What the holy hell are you talking about?! I really like Graham and you can go screw yourself." Emma glared at him as he kept moving closer, her back pressed against the wall and Hook moved close enough where she could feel the heat coming off his shirtless body.

"Oh whatever Emma, you know what you want and I know what you want. So how about we just stop pretending." He moved his face closer to hers, their foreheads touching. Emma suddenly couldn't move, it was like her brain stopped working. She looked into his eyes, then before he knew what was happening, she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling his lips to hers. Hook froze for a sec, processing what was happening, then wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to her. She moved one of her hands to his hair, wrapping her hand in his hair and pulling slightly. Hook groaned and traced his tongue on her lips trying to open her mouth. She turned her head, deeping the kiss, their tongues began fighting for control. Emma finally pulled apart, they stood still catching their breath.

"That was amazing." Hook looked at Emma hoping she felt the same.

"It was a one-time thing." Emma turned quickly putting her hand on the doorknob. "You have till I come back to leave or I will get the Charming's." She opened the door and left, shutting it behind her without looking back. Hook's fingers to his lips, as he whispered to the closed door.

"As you wish."

Emma waited in the bathroom, listening for Hook's bike to drive off. After she returned to her room, she sent a text to Mary Margaret.

_I need to talk to you before school tomorrow._ Mary Margaret replied as Emma was getting ready for bed

_Sure thing girl, I will pick you up at 7:00._


	15. Milah

Chapter 15: Milah

Emma woke up an hour before Mary Margaret was planning on picking her up. She winced in pain as she stood up, her head was killing her from the lack of sleep she got last night. She couldn't stop thinking about Hook and their kiss, she kept trying to convince herself that it didn't mean anything but she couldn't. Emma walked downstairs an hour later, Mr. Charming was walking out the door, everyone else was still getting ready. Emma grabbed a mug of hot chocolate and wrote a note to David telling him she was with Mary Margaret before she walked out the door. Mary Margaret was just pulling into the driveway when she closed the door.

"Good morning, Emma. You look like hell by the way." Emma sat in the passenger's seat and sighed.

"Yeah, I didn't get much sleep last night. I will explain later." Mary Margaret gave her a confused look but didn't ask any questions. They drove to school, talking about classes and the football game on Friday. Mary Margaret pulled into the empty school parking lot, getting a spot right in front of the school. She turned off the engine and turned to Emma.

"Alright girl, spill." Emma sighed and turned to her, she started telling her about the date. Mary Margaret looked shocked when Emma told about what happened with Hook during the date.

"Oh my gosh girl, but it was a good date after that, right?" Emma nodded but continued to tell her about the kiss with Hook. Emma was a little confused when Mary Margaret didn't look shocked. "I spent the night thinking about that kiss and trying to convince myself that we are just friends. Well maybe not friends after that night."

"Emma you are crazy if you don't see what is going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you see that Killian is in love with you?" Emma stared at her with a blank face.

"Hook doesn't love people, he uses and tosses." Mary Margaret sighed and shook her head.

"He used to but ever since that party, he hasn't been with anyone."

"Sooo maybe girls just don't want to sleep with him anymore."

"Oh please, he cares for you. Why do you think he sat with us at lunch or interrupted your date plus that kiss?"

"Because he is a crazy stalker." Mary Margaret just stared at Emma and laughed.

"I know this is hard to believe but Killian does have feelings, it has been a long time since he has shown them but they are there."

"I know he has feelings, they just aren't love feelings. And why do you keep calling him Killian?" Mary Margaret looked surprised that Emma caught onto that.

"I have known him for a long time." Mary Margaret looked down at her hands nervously.

"Oh my god, did you sleep with him?!" Emma almost yelled at Mary Margaret.

"Oh god no, that is disgusting." Mary Margaret looked at Emma hurt that she would think that.

"Ok then, you better explain why you call him Killian and how you two are buddies." Mary Margaret started looking at her hands again.

"Fine but you have to swear not to talk about this with anyone. The last thing I want is for Killian to be reminded over and over about this with people gossiping." Emma nodded, confused. "Killian and I were best friends in middle school and freshman year of high school. This was before I knew David and Ruby, I knew his brother before he left and Killian knew my cousin Milah. Milah came to live with my family for a couple of years because of family problems, when I introduced Killian to her, you could say it was love at first sight. They were together all the time, making plans to travel the world after high school. Killian would have taken a bullet for her, if someone teased Milah Killian would beat the crap out of them before anyone knew what was going on." Mary Margaret looked up and saw people were starting to arrive.

"He acted like he does with me now, right?" Mary Margaret turned to Emma and nodded before continuing.

"The summer before sophomore year, Milah had to return to her family. Killian's world crashed around him. I started making plans with Killian on how he could see her, like where he would stay and stuff like that. Killian bought a one way ticket to where Milah lived, he packed his stuff and we had even figured out a plan of how he could sneak out his foster family's house. But a week before he was supposed to live, my family got a call." Mary Margaret's eyes filled with tears at the memory. Emma rubbed her back and whispered to her.

"You don't have tell me anymore." Mary Margaret just shook her head.

"Milah had been found dead in her house, they say it was suicide. My world crashed around me because she was my best friend, almost a sister. It was worse for Killian, when I told him it was like he shut down. He left for a year, I heard that he went to Ireland with his brother. I tried to write to him but they were always returned to me. I moved on slowly, that is when I met Ruby and David, I had convinced myself that Killian wasn't coming back. Then to my surprise, Killian walked through the hallways junior year. He was a changed man, no emotions, he was the man you met on the first day of school. The only girl he didn't try to undress was me because of our history. We would hang out some days but I could see it was hard for him, because I reminded him of Milah. After a while I stopped making plans with him, I hated seeing how hurt he was just talking to me." Emma and Mary Margaret sat in silence, cars pulled in the spaces around them. They watched their friends walk into school, laughing and messing around. Mary Margaret took Emma's hand and held onto it as she looked into Emma's eyes.

"I know that Killian may seem crazy, creepy, and a man whore but don't just write him off. This is the first time in a long time that I have seen him happy, when he talks to you or just looks at you. I understand that you may like Graham but when I see you with Killian, it is like him and Milah." Emma smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Mary Margaret." They got out the car and walked into school together. Emma waved bye to her before walking to her locker. When she rounded to corner, to her locker, she saw someone was waiting for her.


	16. The Closet

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows. They mean a lot to me. Sorry I haven't been updating as often, I have been really busy. Thank you so much again and please keep leaving me reviews on your honest thoughts about this story.**

* * *

Chapter 16: The Closet

Emma walked slowly to her locker when she saw that Killian was waiting for her. When he saw her he put one hand in his pocket and the other hand rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good morning, Emma."

"Morning, Hook." Emma gave him a small smile before turning to her locker to get her books.

"Can we talk about last night? I got it that you want it to be a one-time thing but I don't want it to be." Emma just stared into her locker, avoiding looking in those sea blue eye.

"Killian, I am with Graham." Emma finally turned to look at him and saw surprise in his eyes that she had just called him Killian.

"It was just one date, not like you are together together." Emma looked at the floor, nervously.

"I know but I care for Graham a lot. I thought we were great as friends." When Emma looked back at Hook she saw jealously and anger pass through his eyes.

"You may think of us like that but I sure as hell don't. You kissed me remember, I may not have a lot of friends but even I know that a friend doesn't do that if they just like the other person as a friend."

"Killian…" Emma was interrupted by an arm wrapping around her waist. Just by watching the pure anger pass through Hook's eyes, she knew it was Graham.

"Is this guy bothering you?" Graham pulled Emma closer to him, she couldn't take her eyes off of Hook. "Hook, you should really look up the definition of harassment and stalking." Hook and Graham stared at each other making Emma stiffen.

"He wasn't bothering me, we were just talking about mechanics." Emma finally tore her eyes away from Hook to look at Graham. He turned to her, giving her a half smile and kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, then. I will walk you to class." Graham took Emma's hand and walked her away from Hook. She looked over her shoulder and saw Hook was leaning against her locker, looking out the window with a hurt face. She turned back to Graham and tried to listen to whatever story he was telling her. Graham stopped in front of her class and gave her another kiss on the cheek, telling her that he was going to see her after class but Emma wasn't really listening. She keep thinking to what Mary Margaret and Hook had told her.

Classes went by pretty quickly. Emma walked down the hallway to Mechanics, she had left class a little early so that she wouldn't have to walk with Graham. He was sweet for caring about her but he was starting to suffocate her with all this attention. As she started working on the car, she kept looking at the door for Hook. She looked down at the engine till the final bell rang and when she looked up she saw Jefferson walking towards her.

"Hey, Jefferson."

"Hey, Emma, I am your new partner." Emma looked at him shocked and confused. "Didn't Hook tell you?"

"No, where is her?" She looked around the class and saw he was working with August.

"He said that he wanted to work with August for a while, so I traded with him. Not that he really gave me a choice to say no." Emma sighed and continued working on the engine. Jefferson kept talking to her about random things, she nodded and laughed when it was needed not really listening to what he was saying. The bell finally rang and she threw her tools in the box, she almost ran to the front of the classroom. She stood by the door waiting for Hook, knowing that he would have to walk out that door. As the rest of the class started to leave, Hook tried to sneak out but Emma shoved him into a closet, shutting and locking the door behind her.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Emma?" Hook glared at her.

"Don't bloody hell me, you were the one that changed partners." Emma shoved a finger in his chest, making him step back a little.

"Is it a horrible thing for me to want to work with August?"

"No, it is not but I am just wondering why you would do that out of the blue?" Emma crossed her arms and glared at him. Hook sighed and tried to push his way out of the closet. "Oh no you don't, you don't get to act like this especially after the kiss last night and our talk this morning."

"For someone that said that it was a onetime thing, you talk about it a lot." Emma sighed at him and kept glaring. "Fine, the real reason I left is that I can't stand being next to you!" Hook yelled at her, making Emma flinch. "I have told you how I feel and you just act like I never said anything. Emma, it hurts me every time I see you with Graham, putting his hands on you and kissing you. I finally have decided since you don't seem to care for me, I will just take myself out of the equation." Emma looked at him shocked.

"Killian, I care for you a hell of a lot more then I want to. I don't want you to leave me, I thought that if we were friends then my feelings for you would change."

"Well, Emma, that is a horrible idea. You say that I just use girls and toss them to the side when I am done but you are the one that are messing with two guy's feelings." Emma looked down at the floor, hurt because what he said was true.

"I don't mean too, I just can't choose right now."

"Bullshit, you have chosen, and it's not me. So why should I hang around while you make out with another guy?" Hook moved closer to Emma, without her noticing till his forehead touched hers, she stiffen a little at the touch. "I want you to choose me, be my person, Emma. I want to be the one that walks class, makes you laugh, and kiss you whenever I want to." He whispered that to her, using his hands to cup her face so that she had to look into his eyes. Emma looked into his beautiful blue eyes as a tear ran down her face.

"Killian…" Hook's lips captured her lips before she could say anything. He pushed her against the door with his body, moving his hands down to hers. His fingers intertwined with hers, their kiss was like last night but ten time better. Hook raised her hands above her head, moving his mouth down her neck. She let out a soft moan as he kissed her pulse point, he bit her neck softly making her gasp. As she gasped his lips returned to hers. Finally Hook pulled away, their noses brushing against each other.

"Killian…" Emma whispered again but he shook his head.

"You have to choose, Emma." He moved her to the side so he could open the door, leaving without another word.


	17. Detention

Chapter 17: Detention

Emma stepped out of the classroom, five minutes after Hook. As she walked out, someone grabbed her hand, she jumped and pulled her hand away.

"Hey there, I didn't mean to scare you." Graham held his hands up in surrender mode.

"I thought you were at lunch."

"I was going to walk with you to lunch, Hook said you were cleaning up."

"Umm yeah, sorry I should have told you I would be late." Emma hoped that she didn't look guilty. She guessed that she lied pretty well since Graham reached for her hand again.

"It is cool, I don't mind waiting for you. Plus I can do this now." Graham cupped her chin and pulled her into a kiss. Emma was shocked, it was nowhere close as amazing as kissing Killian but she pushed that out of her mind. Graham finally pulled away, giving her a half smile. "So… I was thinking about throwing a party after the game on Friday, would you like to help me plan it?"

"That sounds like fun but I think I will retire from party planning for a while. I have to focus on studies and work."

"That's fine. Did I tell you what happened in Mrs. Gold's class?" They walked down the hallway, Emma's mind started thinking about Killian and what he said. Graham just sounded like one of the parents in the Peanuts. As they rounded the corner, a voice pulled Emma out of her thoughts.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Ms. Mills walked towards, with an angry face on. Emma and Graham froze, remembering that they weren't really allowed outside the lunchroom during this time.

"Sorry, Ms. Mills we were just talking about a project we have." Graham tried to cover for them, but even a three year old could tell he was lying. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I am sorry, Miss Swan, do you have a problem?" Ms. Mills glared at her after seeing the eye roll.

"I do actually, I have never seen you care before if someone was walking around the halls." Emma crossed her arms, she had too much on her mind to deal with this right now.

"Are you telling me how to do my job?"

"Yeah, a little bit since you suck at it." Emma glared at Ms. Mills, who stiffen and anger collected in her eyes.

"Well, I was going to let you off with a warning but Miss Swan you have detention after school today. Mr. Humbert, I will let you off with a warning." Graham opened his mouth in protest but Ms. Mills just turned on her heels and walked away.

"Emma what is wrong? You didn't have to give her attitude." Emma glared at Graham.

"She deserved it. I just didn't feel like dealing her today."

"Is this because of Hook? I swear I will beat the crap out of him for bugging you."

"God, don't you people understand that not everything has something to do with him? I could just be in a bad mood." Emma sighed, Graham reached for her hand. He rubbed her hand, relaxing her a little.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't blame Hook all the time. I just hate the way he looks and talks to you." Emma half smiled at Graham, who returned the same smile. The bell rang and students came flooding into the hallways. "I can give you a ride after detention. My practice ends about the same time I think." He kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye. Emma smiled at him as he walked away. Dammit Killian is right, she thought to herself. She was toying with two guy's feelings, this was going to be a much harder choice then she thought.

After school, Emma walked into the detention room. As she signed the attendance paper, she looked around at the other people. She didn't recognize most of the people sitting till her eyes landed on Jefferson. He waved to her and point to a desk next to him. She moved between the desks, reaching the one he was pointing to.

"Well well, I knew it was only a matter of time before the famous Emma would join the detention group." Emma laughed at him as he wiggled his eyebrows at her. They started talking about mechanics, not noticing any of the other people walking in.

"Hey there, love." Emma whipped her head around, looking into the deep blue eyes she loved so much. "I think you are stalking me now." He patted Jefferson on the back before sitting at the desk behind him. Emma blushed then quickly turned her head before he could notice. "What are you in for, Swan?"

"I gave Ms. Mills attitude when she caught Graham and I walking in the hallways." Hurt passed quickly through Hook's eyes, replaced by a questioning look.

"So where your bodyguard?" He raised his eyebrow looking around. Emma glared at him, making him laugh.

"He got off with a warning."

"What about you, buddy?" He turned to Jefferson.

"I was caught smoking in the bathroom." Hook laughed and hit him on the back.

"Well done. Weren't you in here last week cause you were caught making out with Alice in one the cars in the garage?" Jefferson nodded sheepishly.

"Why are you in here?" Emma turned to Hook with a questioning look.

"I was caught skipping class." Hook didn't even look at Emma which made her a little annoyed. Finally, Mr. Walter walked into the classroom.

"Alrighty, you guys know the deal. I have a load of paperwork to do so keep it down and I will check in on you every ten minutes." He walked out of the classroom. A student jumped up and looked out the window, the class fell silent.

"Leroy, is it clear?" Hook stood up, looking at the person looking out the window.

"Yup, we have two hours." The whole class got up and started walking out of the room. Emma looked around confused.

"Are you coming, Swan?" Hook held out his hand to help her up.

"Wait, he will be back in ten minutes."

"He just says that to scare us, we don't call him Sleepy for nothing. So are you coming or are you going to be a goodie-goodie like your boyfriend?" Hook raised his eyebrows. Emma glared at him and grabbed his hand. He pulled her and led her out the door, not letting go of her hand. As they walked outside the school, Hook turned around to look at her.

"Swan, have you been on a motorcycle?" Emma bite her bottom lip and shook her head. Hook laughed and led her to his bike. "Then you are in for a treat." He handed her a helmet and helped her buckle it.

"What happened to staying away from me?" Emma climbed on the back, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"You are like a bottle of amazing rum. It is hard to stay away from." He turned to her and winked before turning on the engine.


	18. Liam

Chapter 18: Liam

Emma loved the wind on her face, it was like all her problems blew away with the wind. Hook drove in front of a café and book shop. She pulled her helmet off as he turned off the engine.  
"What is this place?" Hook climbed off the bike and held out his hand. Emma took it and they walked towards the front doors, Hook's fingers intertwined with hers. A voice in her head starting yelling about how wrong this was but she couldn't find the muscles to take her hand away.

"This is my favorite place in the whole world." He held the door opened the door for her and she saw that the name of the store was The Jolly Roger. He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her to the café part of the store. She looked around and fell in love with it, Hook pulled out a chair for her and then pushed her in. He waved to the girl at the counter and sat across from Emma. "Why is it your favorite place?"

"I love the feel of it and…" A hand reached out and starting messing with his hair. Emma looked with confusion at the mystery man. Hook jumped up and gave the man a big hug. "Hey there brother." Emma's mouth opened with shock before she quickly shut it.

"Hey kid, you should have told me you were coming by today." Hook's face looked the happiest Emma had ever seen him.

"Oh sorry, this is Emma, Emma this is my older brother Liam." Emma stood up to shake his hand but Liam pulled her into a hug.

"You must be the famous Swan I have heard about for days." Liam held her out at arm's reach to look at her. "Boy, I thought he was just making you up but now I know my brother not as crazy as I thought." Emma blushed, she heard Hook groan behind her.

"Oh bloody hell Liam, can you try not scaring her away?" Liam turned to him and laughed.

"Fine, fine. I can try to be cool, but you have to stop being so nervous. I taught you to be cooler than that. I will go get us some drinks, what do you want Emma?"

"Umm I will have a hot chocolate with cinnamon." Liam nodded and pulled her chair out for her again. "I see where Hook gets his manners from." Liam and Hook laughed.

"I taught him everything he knows." Liam walked for to the kitchen to get the drinks. Emma looked at Hook and saw him grinning but also nervously rubbing his hands together.

"I didn't know your brother was here."

"Yeah, he came here after we spent time in Ireland."

"Oh that's right, you spent a year there." Hook looked at her confused.

"How did you know I was in Ireland for a year?" Emma bite her tongue, remembering that Hook doesn't know that Mary Margaret told her about Milah.

"Crap, ummm, Mary Margaret told me all about Milah." Pain passed through his eyes as he looked down at the table. "I am sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"No, it's good that you know. I was afraid of having that conversation if you chose me." He looked up, giving her a half-smile. Liam walked over carrying four mugs, he placed them on the table and pulled a chair up.

"So what are you two love birds talking about?" Hook groaned and his cheeks turned bright red. Emma giggled and looked at her mug. "So… Emma I hear that you are a foster child."

"That's right, I am living with the Charming's right now."

"Nice, did you know Killian and I were foster kids?" Emma looked at him and nodded.

"I knew that Killian was one but I didn't know you were too." Liam nodded and took a sip.

"We were in different homes for some time then I became of age to live on my own before Killian did." Emma looked at Killian who looked at back at her.

"Why didn't you go and live with him, Killian?" Killian looked at her with those gorgeous blue eyes.

"I thought about it but Liam and I agreed that I would have a better life with the Booth's." He smiled at her and she blushed a little.

"Do you own this store?" Emma turned to Liam, who was grinning at Killian. He turned to Emma slowly and nodded.

"Yeah, I brought it shortly after we returned from Ireland."

"What did you guys do in Ireland?" Emma looked at Liam, interested in their pasts.

"We went there to look for our parents, we found our father but he passed away shortly after arriving there."

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that." Emma gave Killian and sad look but he shook his head.

"Don't be, he was a drunk ass so it wasn't a surprise that he died." Emma looked at her phone and noticed the time.

"Oh we better be going, detention is over in half an hour." Liam leaned back and laughed.

"Geeze brother, you have a permeant seat in that room. And now you got Emma in there too. Hey could you clear the table?" Killian looked at him confused then took the mugs. Liam stood up and helped Emma up. "Emma I see why my brother is so into you. I didn't think I would see him so happy with a girl ever again. Please don't break his heart, he can't take losing another woman in his life." Emma smiled and nodded, Liam pulled her in a hug and as they pulled apart, Killian walked up.

"I will see you later, brother." They hugged and patted each other on the back. Killian took Emma's hand again and led her to his bike. They climbed on the bike and drove back to school. As they pulled into a parking spot, Killian looked at Emma as she took for her helmet.

"I am sorry if that was weird for you. He is not usually that awkward." Emma smiled at him as they walked back to detention.

"No it was nice. He seems like a great brother." Killian looked at her and smiled nervously. They stopped in front of the room, they looked at each other with their fingers still intertwined. Emma stood up on her toes and kissed his cheek. Killian looked at her shocked.

"Thank you for a great time." Emma opened the door and walked inside without looking back at him.


	19. Amusement Park

**Only one more chapter after this. I am not sure if I will upload the last one tonight or tomorrow morning. Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this story.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Amusement Park

Emma walked out to Graham's Hummer after detention, she had left quickly so that Killian didn't follow her. She pulled herself onto the hood of his Hummer and waited. She listened to the sound of Killian's bike driving off and she sighed.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Graham put his hands around her waist and pulled her off the hood. As she slid down, his lips captured hers. She relaxed into the kiss and his lips curved into a half smile. "You should get detention more often, I like the idea of you waiting for me after practice." Emma smiled and pulled away.

"I will keep that in mind." Emma climbed into the Hummer and Graham got in the driver's side. They drove to her house, Graham talked about his practice and classes.

"Oh, hey how was detention?" Graham turned to her as he pulled up to her house. Emma smiled, hoping she didn't look guilty.

"Nothing really, just sat and looked at the wall." Graham laughed and pulled her into a kiss. Emma pulled away and jumped out, as she shut the door Graham rolled down the window.

"Hey, I will pick you up tomorrow in the morning." Emma looked at him confused but didn't ask any questions. She waved goodbye and walked inside.

The next day Emma walked out to Graham's Hummer. As she closed the door, Graham pulled her into a kiss.

"Good morning." He smiled and started the car.

"So, why did you want to pick me up?"

"Because you and I are going to Neverland." Graham looked at her grinning from ear to ear.

"What is Neverland?" Emma looked confused not sure what to do.

"It is a local amusement park."

"But we have school." Emma was looking forward to seeing Killian.

"We are skipping, I thought you would be more excited than that." Graham looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

"No, no I am totally excited. It's just that surprises aren't really my thing." Graham laughed, excitement returning to his eyes.

"Sweet, you should probably call someone to cover for you. Just in case." Graham pulled away from the house. Emma pulled out her phone and called Ruby.

"Hey Emma what's up? Did David forget you?"

"No, no I am with Graham and I need you to cover for me. We are going to Neverland for the day." Emma could just picture Ruby's mouth spreading into a giant smile.

"Alrighty, don't do anything I wouldn't do." Emma laughed and hung up, Graham looked at her.

"What did she say?" Emma shook her head, still laughing.

They pulled in the parking lot of the park, half an hour later. Emma jumped out and quickly grabbed her wallet from her backpack. Graham walked to over to her and took her hand, intertwining their fingers together. As they walked in the front gate, Emma looked around excited. She was always a fan of amusement parks as a kid but never really got to go to any.

"Wow, you look more excited than a five year old on Christmas day." Emma laughed and pulled Graham into a kiss. She wasn't one for PDA but she was too excited to care. Graham pulled away and grinned. "Which ride first?" They rode about six roller coasters till Emma was starving. She sat down at a table while Graham got some lunch. She pulled out her phone and saw a couple of messages from Mary Margaret and David but none from Killian. Her heart dropped a little but she pushed any thoughts of him out of her as Graham walked up to her with food.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted so I got pizza."

"That's great." Emma pulled out a slice and took a bite. They ate in silence, looking around at the people in the park.

"Are you excited about the game?" Emma broke the silence.

"Yeah, I have been training all summer for this so I hope we win."

"I have never heard of someone training so hard for football besides professional players." Emma gave him a questioning look.

"Yeah I sort of have to. I have a heart problem that makes me have to be careful with how hard I push myself."

"That sucks. What would happen if you push too hard?" Emma was interested in learning about Graham, she knew a lot about Killian but nothing about the guy she was actually dating.

"Sharp pain at first then my heart starts to fail. I have it under control now so don't worry." Emma looked at him worried but then smiled.

"Alright, what ride should we hit next?" Emma jumped up, taking Graham's hand before throwing the trash out. They spent the rest of the time riding all the rides, after the tenth one Graham looked at his phone and groaned.

"I am sorry to do this, but we have to leave. I have to go to practice, otherwise I can't play in the game." Emma nodded and they left the park. As they drove back to school, Emma looked out the window deep in thought. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Graham pulled into the school parking lot. The final bell must have just rang because students started to file out. Graham turned off the car and turned to Emma.

"Today was fun, thanks Graham." Emma looked at him, biting her bottom lip. Graham reached over pulling her into a kiss. This kiss was different then all the other kisses they shared today, Graham's hand held the back of her neck, other hand rubbing her hand. She ran her fingers through his hair, twisting her fingers, pulling a little. He smiled against her mouth and pulled away, giving her little pecks before sitting up straight.

"Do you have a ride home? Or are you going to wait for me?" Graham ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it.

"I will catch up to David before he leaves. Thanks again." She smiled at him as she got out of the car, she waved as he drove away to the sports parking lot. As she looked for David, her eyes landed on Killian. He smiled at her, Emma guessed that he had not seen what happened a couple of minutes ago. She waved to him before walking to David's Jeep. Damn it, she thought, this is getting to be a harder decision every day.


	20. Her Choice

Chapter 20: Her Choice

Emma woke up before her alarm went off and jumped out of bed. She had finally made her choice but she had to figure out how to break the news. When she returned to the room after her shower, she looked at the outfit she laid out last night. Black distressed skinny jeans, white V-neck shirt, and her red jacket. She dried her hair and did her makeup, as she put on her jacket there was a knock on her door. David poke his head through.

"Hey Emma, I am leaving early today cause I have to get ready for the pep rally. Do you want to come or maybe Ruby can come and get you?"

"I can go with you, I just have to grab my stuff." David nodded and closed the door. Emma quickly put her boots on and grabbed her backpack before heading downstairs. She walked outside to his Jeep where he was waiting.

"What do you guys do for the first football game of the season?" They drove down the road to school, as they got closer to the parking lot, Emma could see a bunch of cars already at school.

"We go full out, decorate the hallways with school colors and throw a giant pep rally." Emma sighed, she was never a fan of school spirit. She was always one of the people that sat in the back and laughed at the crazy people that went all out. Now she is friends with those people, David pulled next to Mary Margaret's car. Emma got out and grabbed her stuff, when she turned around Graham was waiting.

"Hey, are you excited?!" He gave her a giant smile, she gave him a small smile and laughed at how excited he was.

"Wow, you should take a chill pill. You still have twelve hours before the game." Graham smirked at her and gave her a quick kiss before turning to Ruby who just pulled up on the other side of David.

"Hey Graham and David, can you help with the boxes? I couldn't decide what decorations I like better so I got them all." Emma's jaw fell to the floor when she saw how many boxes she had. As all her friends rushed over to Ruby's car to help, Emma snuck away. This was way too much excitement for her, she walked into school and sat down next to her locker. She pulled out her headphones and a book, ignoring the people around her. Suddenly one of her headphones was pulled out of her ear, she looked quickly to the person that would dare bother her.

"Hey there, love." Killian slide down next her, putting the headphone he stole into his own ear. He listened closely before turning to Emma. "You listen to Quiet Riot?!" Emma playfully hit him and laughed.

"Why do you sound surprised?"

"I thought you were a Justin Bieber fan." Killian smiled at her as she hit him again, a little harder. "How come you aren't helping your friends with the decorating?"

"I actually can't stand spirit days at school. There is only excitement I can stand." Killian laughed, casually throwing his arm around her shoulders.

"I always knew there was something I liked about you." Killian and Emma talked till the bell rang, he pushed himself up and held his hand out. Emma took it and he lifted her up, pulling her against him in the process. They stood like that for a while till someone coughed behind them. Graham was standing with a questioning look.

"I was going to walk you to class." Graham held his hand out and Emma grabbed it, wiggling out of Killian's arms.

"I will see you in Mechanics, Swan." Emma waved to him before walking away with Graham, who threw his arm around her shoulders without letting go of her hand.

"I saw that you disappeared when we were decorating."

"Yeah, I am not a spirit sort of person." Graham laughed and kissed her cheek. They wove their way through the people, reaching Emma's class. Graham kissed her goodbye, "I will see you after class." Emma smiled and nodded.

The rest of the day was torture. All of her classes were about getting ready for the pep rally, people were practicing their skits, songs, and cheers. Worst of all she missed her Mechanics class because Mary Margaret begged her to help hang up signs in the hallways. Emma thought the day couldn't get any worse till she walked into the pep rally after lunch. The gym floor was covered in balloons and streamers hung from the ceilings. Cheerleader were greeting people at the door and the band kept playing the school fight song over and over. Emma pretended to ignore her friends, who were waving to her in the crowd of student seating in the blenchers. She climbed to the back, seating in the top row next to Jefferson.

"Wow you guys go all out." Emma talked to Jefferson, looking around the gym.

"Yeah, it is worse during Homecoming Week. Imagine this every day for a week." Emma shook her head, she decided that she will pretend to be sick that week. Killian slide next to her, patting her thigh making her jump.

"Hey Swan, you excited to see people make a mess of themselves?" Emma looked at him and laughed. They leaned back against the wall as Ms. Mills came out to give a speech. Emma didn't hear a single word she said, she was more focused on what Killian was doing. He was looking straight ahead at Ms. Mills but his fingers were drawing patterns on Emma's thigh making her shiver. As he moved to her knee, Emma grabbed his hand, making him smile. Suddenly the band started to play and the football team ran out. They collected in a group shouting some chant, Emma smiled and leaned to Killian's ear, whispering.

"You used to be one of those people." Killian groaned, not taking his eyes off the team. As the team sat down, the crowd jumped up cheering. Emma stood up, cheering for Graham, who looked at her and winked. When she sat down, Killian threw his arm around her shoulders, like this morning. She shrugged a little, silently telling him to get off but he ignored her. Emma watched Graham stiffen at the sight of Killian touching his girl. The rest of pep rally was horrible, people did skits about random stuff and the cheerleaders did a couple of dance numbers. Killian kept whispering comments in Emma's ear, making her laugh aloud and quickly cover her mouth when a couple of people would look at her. They cheered for Mary Margaret every time she did a dance, even though she looked like she was being tortured. Suddenly the pep rally was over and people were walking, Emma didn't even realize that she fell asleep on Killian's shoulder. He laughed when her head jerked up.

"I usually find these things really boring but you, love, took it to a new level. And just to warn you, your boyfriend is not too happy." Emma looked at Graham and saw he was glaring at her with his arms crossed. She cursed under her breath and walked slowly to him. He turned and walked through one of the doors, Emma followed him sheepishly. The hallway they walked into was completely empty, Graham spun around and glared at her.

"What the hell, Emma! Today is important for me and you fall asleep! And to make it worse, you let Hook hang all over you." Emma looked at the floor, trying to think of a way to make this better.

"I am sorry, Graham. I am not a spirit person, I always fall asleep during them. Killian and I are just friends, you should not be pissed at him all the time."

"I got it, Emma, you aren't that type of person but you could try to be excited for me about this for once. And you need to tell Hook to get lost, you are my girlfriend.

"No!" Emma finally looked at him, pissed. She had felt bad for what she did but he pushed it too far.

"What did you just say!?" Graham glared at her, she had never seen for much anger in his eyes.

"I said no. I have been proud for you ever since you told me about this game. Just because I have a different way of showing it then the rest of the school doesn't mean I am going to change the way I am for you. And as for Killian, he is my friend, I am not going to tell him to get lost. If you stopped reacting to everything he does then he wouldn't be such an ass to you." Emma's feelings finally came bursting out. Graham looked at her shocked.

"Are you trying to turn this into being my fault?"

"No, I am just telling you that I messed up and I am sorry but don't tell me that I haven't been excited for you." Emma crossed her arms, she wanted to wait to tell Graham how she felt on Monday but this seemed like the best time.

"Emma, I am sorry for saying that. I just got pissed at Hook for hanging all over you like a dog bone." Graham held his arms out, waiting for Emma to walk into them. She shook her head and took a small step back.

"Graham, this isn't going to work. You are too attached to me and I have realized that I love Killian." Pain passed through Graham's eyes as Emma said that. She felt guilty but she knew it was the right thing to do.

"Emma…please, you are the best thing to happen to me."

"You will meet someone else that is better for the relationship you want but that is not me." Emma turned on her heels and left before Graham could say anything else. She had to find Killian.

* * *

Emma tried to find Killian but he disappeared. Mary Margaret pulled into the sports parking lot, looking for an empty spot. She was kind enough to give Emma a ride to the game since Ruby and David were busy and she knew they wouldn't be happy when they hear the news of her and Graham.

"Do you see Killian?" Mary Margaret looked around the parking as she pulled into a spot and shook her head. "Do you really think he will come?" Emma's voice with dripping with doubt.

"He may be an anti-spirit person but he loves football." Mary Margaret and Emma climbed out of her car and walked arm and arm to the blenchers.

"Oh hey, why aren't you cheering?" Emma finally noticed that Mary Margaret wasn't in her uniform.

"Oh I quit, they are crazy stupid people." Emma and her busted out laughing as they looked for a seat. They found a couple of seats in the middle of the stands, the game had already began. Emma didn't really pay attention to the game, she was scanning the crowd for Killian. Finally, during the fourth quarter, she sat down looking defeated.

"I don't see him." Mary Margaret sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"Well you can always tell him on Monday." Emma nodded, not really excited about having to wait all weekend. Suddenly she caught sight of a black leather jacket walking away from the stands. She jumped up and saw it was Killian, she took off running down the blenchers, praying that she didn't fall on her face.

"KILLIAN!" She shouted to him but just as she shouted at him, the crowd cheered. She kept running and shouting at him. Finally he heard her and turned around, shocked and confused. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hands went to her ass to hold her and she didn't care.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Swan? Are you drunk or high?" He looked at her with a half-smile. She laughed and pulled the collar of his jacket towards her, crashing her lips with his. She ran her hands through his hair, when suddenly he pulled back.

"I chose you, Killian. You are my person." Emma said to him, out of breath. Killian's lips spread into a giant smile.

"I was hoping you would say that." Emma smirked at him and pulled his lips to hers again. He lowered her, not breaking the kiss, his hands moved up her back and to her head where he cupped her face. He moved her head so that he could deepen the kiss, his tongue pushing its way into her. They smirked together when the crowd started to roar, Emma guessed that they had won the game. Killian pulled away, moving his hands down to hers.

"It's about bloody time, Swan."


End file.
